La Vengeance du Maître des potions
by Marayeva
Summary: Lorsqu'Hermione rejoint ses amis dans la grande salle ce lundi matin, elle sait que cette journée sera mauvaise. Mais lorsque Dumbledore vient la chercher en plein milieu de son cours de potion, elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle va apprendre. En revenant en classe, Snape se révèle incroyablement tolérant.
1. Chapter 1

- Hermione ! Réveille toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

- Noooon, pas eux, laissez les, pas eux !

- Hermione ! S'écria Ginny en secouant Hermione.

Cette dernière ouvre enfin les yeux, en larmes et en sueurs.

- Un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, répète Ginny en berçant lentement son amie.

- Merci Ginny, je vais aller prendre un bain à la salle de bain des préfets, ça va me détendre. Je vous rejoins à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Après 45 minutes à se laver, se coiffer et s'habiller, la jeune fille sort enfin de la salle de bain en direction de la grande salle. Plongée dans son livre de potions pour réviser avant l'interrogation de ce lundi matin, elle ne voit pas la grande masse sombre qui marche dans sa direction.

-BLANG !

- Mais par Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez espèce de Miss Je-Passe-Mon-Temps-Le-Nez-Dans-Les-Livres !

- Pro… Professeurs Snape, je suis désolée, je…

- Taisez vous ! 20 points de moins pour Griffondor, en voici une bonne raison d'être désolée. Et ne soyez pas en retard à mon cours où je me verrais… obligé… de retirer davantage de points à votre… maison. Il avait dit ce dernier mot avec une moue de dégoût.

Tous deux repartirent chacun dans leurs directions.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva à la table des Griffondors, elle savait que sa journée serait un enfer, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait lui arriver plus tard.

35 minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron l'attendaient devant la porte des cachots.

- Bon sang Hermione où étais tu passée ?

- Je suis allée prendre un bain à la salle de bain des préfets et je suis allée prendre mon petit déjeuner, mais vous étiez déjà partis.

- Oui, explique Ron, nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque, terminer nos devoirs de potion pour Sn…

- ENTREZ ! Et en silence.

Les élèves entrèrent dans un silence de mort et s'installèrent en sortant leurs affaires.

- Les instructions pour le devoir sont inscrites au tableau. Vous m'apporterez un échantillon de vos potions à la fin de l'heure. Vous aurez la deuxième heure pour répondre aux questions théoriques sur un parchemin. Indiqua le Maître des potions.

Au bout d'une heure, la potion d'Hermione était prête et elle attendait la sonnerie pour pouvoir commencer la partie théorique. Les autres étaient tous nettement moins avancés. Seamus avait déjà fait exploser son chaudron par deux fois et celui de Neville pouvait désormais s'inscrire dans la catégorie des passoires.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hermione alla donner son flacon de potion au professeur et allait rejoindre sa place lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore entra dans la classe.

- Professeur Dumbledore, mes « élèves » sont en devoir, vous perturbez mon cours ! Lança sèchement l'homme en noir.

- Severus, je dois parler à Miss Granger, c'est important.

- Bien, Granger, ne faites pas attendre le directeur, cela risquerait de donner à vos camarades une raison supplémentaire d'avoir un T à leur copie, bien qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de cela pour obtenir ce résultat…

- Merci Severus, nous empruntons également vos appartements. Et il sortit avant que le maître des potions ne puisse contester.

La jeune fille suivit le directeur dans le couloir jusqu'à un tableau représentant un chaudron bouillonnant.

- Quidditch.

Le tableau pivota et laissa entrer les deux personnes qui se retrouvèrent dans un salon très confortable et chaleureux, sobrement décoré de gris et de vert mais avec des meubles très épurés. De toute évidence, le directeur de Serpentard aimait le confort.

- Asseyez-vous Miss Granger.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Hermione, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Il s'agit de vos parents.

- Non ! Non, pas ça, pas eux Professeurs. Non ! commença à crier la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, ils ont été retrouvés morts dans leur cabinet dentaire, ce matin. Ils ont été touchés par un sortilège de mort. L'œuvre des partisans de Voldemort.

- Nooooon, hurla Hermione, Non, je vous en prie Professeur, pas ça.

- Je suis navré Hermione, les Aurors sont arrivés trop tard.

Le directeur était vraiment désolé pour la jeune fille. Elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, et l'élève la plus brillante que l'école eut connu depuis bien longtemps.

- Les obsèques auront lieues mercredi, je vous y accompagnerais. Vous pouvez aller dans votre dortoir vous reposer, j'expliquerais la situation à Severus.

- Puis-je retourner en classe Professeur, je ne veux pas me retrouver seule dans mon dortoir.

- Bien sûr mon enfant, bien sûr.

Tous deux sortirent des appartements du professeur de Potion et Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de classe, suivie du directeur. Lorsqu'elle entra, le silence était pesant dans la classe mais personne ne tourna la tête vers les deux arrivants. Hermione alla rejoindre sa place tandis que le directeur faisait un signe au Professeur Snape pour lui demander de le rejoindre.

- Albus ?

- Severus, Mr et Mrs Granger ont été retrouvés morts à leur cabinet ce matin. Je viens d'avertir leur fille. Bien entendu elle est bouleversée mais a tenu à rejoindre votre cours après l'annonce. Je vous demanderais donc d'être indulgent si toutefois elle ne se sent pas très bien.

- Indulgent ? Si Miss Granger n'est pas capable de rester en classe, autant qu'elle aille de ce pas rejoindre l'infirmerie, je n'ai jamais fait preuve d'indulgence envers qui que ce soit d'autre que vous Professeur Dumbledore et ce n'est pas la mort, certes triste, de ces deux personnes qui vont bouleverser mes habitudes.

- On se voit au déjeuner Severus.

Le maître des potions alla rejoindre son bureau et commença à corriger des copies lorsque son regard dévia vers la jeune Griffondor.

« Ainsi, à 17 ans, elle était orpheline. Quel gâchis. Il est temps que cet idiot de Potter mette fin à ce monstre que je devaiss encore appeler « Maître » il y a quelques mois. Elle travaille sur son devoir comme si de rien n'était. Seuls ses yeux rouges laissent penser qu'il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose. Aussi détestable soit-elle, cette gamine ne méritait pas cela. » Pensait-il.

Il se leva et si dirigea vers la jeune fille, qui fixait sa copie depuis quelques minutes. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il se pencha par dessus son épaule en lui chuchotant :

- Miss Granger, je ne vous retirerais pas de points si vous souhaitiez aller prendre l'air ou vous rendre à l'infirmerie.

- Non merci Professeur, je dois terminer mon devoir.

- Miss, vous fixez votre copie sans bouger depuis près de 10 minutes, toute « chauve souris des cachots » sois-je, je peux comprendre que vous ne soyez pas en état de faire cet exercice après ce qui vient de se passer. Si votre niveau était le même que celui de tous les élèves de cette classe je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez progresser mais vous êtes largement au dessus de tous ces crétins congénitaux qui vous servent d'amis. Je vous l'ordonne prenez quelques minutes et allez prendre l'air. Répliqua t-il à haute voix.

Toutes les têtes étaient levées et observaient le professeur. Les Griffondor n'en revenaient pas. Ainsi Snape connaissait son surnom et il mettait les Serpentards dans la même catégorie qu'eux.

Hermione se levait et si dirigeait vers la sortie pendant que Snape regardait ses élèves en criant :

- Et vous remettez vous au travail. Je reviens, si l'un d'entre vous remue autre chose que sa plume je retire 150 points à tous les élèves de cette classe, est-ce clair ?!

- Oui Professeur.

Il sortit en trombe de la classe et se dirigea à la suite d'Hermione qui était secouées par les sanglots et tapait des poings contre les murs du couloir. Il la regarda faire pendant quelques minutes, en sachant parfaitement que c'était sans doute le seul moyen pour elle d'évacuer la colère et la tristesse qui l'accablaient. Lorsque les mains de la jeune fille commencèrent à saigner il se décida à lui attraper les bras et la forcer à se retourner pour la mettre face à lui. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, et elle continuait à se débattre. Il serra plus fort sa prise et la força à s'asseoir par terre. Il restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, assis au sol dans le silence seulement coupé par les sanglots d'Hermione. La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent tous très vite, sans prêter attention aux deux personnes assises dans l'ombre. Lorsque le silence revint, Snape se décida parler.

- Albus m'a tout expliqué Miss Granger. Je ne suis pas un monstre, même si j'en ai tout l'air, je peux comprendre votre détresse.

Un long silence lui répondit et contre toute attente, Hermione se rapprocha de Severus et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son professeur qui la laissa faire, sans bouger. De nouveau les sanglots reprirent et Severus commença à caresser machinalement les cheveux d'Hermione qui se détendit rapidement à ce contact. Au bout d'un long moment, sa respiration se calma, elle s'était endormie. Severus resta ainsi encore quelques instants et se décida à se relever en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille. Il l'enroula dans sa cape et la prit délicatement en l'emmenant vers l'infirmerie tout en priant Merlin de ne croiser aucun élève dans les couloirs. Heureusement les cours n'étaient pas terminés et il ne croisa personne jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il fut accueilli par une Mrs Pomfresh étonnée de le voir amener la jeune fille endormie et enroulée dans sa cape. Il resta dans la pièce attendant de pouvoir récupérer sa cape. C'est à ce moment que le Directeur arriva, un regard bienveillant envers son professeur de potion.

- J'ai fais mon premier acte d'indulgence envers une autre personne que vous Albus, ne me demandez plus rien avant longtemps, expliqua t-il un fin sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci Severus. Cette petite va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre de tout cela. Je sais que cela vous ramène à de bien mauvais souvenirs mon enfant.

- Sait-on qui a fait… ça ? demanda Snape

- Bellatrix Lestrange et Alecto Carrow.

- J'aurais leur peau à ces deux là. Vous ne pourrez pas me l'interdire longtemps Albus. Ils ont tué ma… sa voix se brisa.

- Je sais qui ils ont tué Severus et je comprend votre colère.

- Je les vengerais Albus. Je les ferais souffrir comme ils font souffrir leurs victimes.

- Severus, l'Ordre a encore besoin de vous !

- Je sais Albus, mais il faut que Potter se dépêche s'il veut être celui qui mettra fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car je vais les traquer, et les tuer jusqu'au dernier. Et je terminerais par ces deux là, pour qu'ils voient que moi aussi je peux jouer avec mes victimes.

- Ce n'est pas la solution Severus, ne vous abaissez pas à leurs manières. Vous méritez mieux que ça.

Le directeur n'eut pas de réponse. Le Maître des potions s'en alla sans sa cape et dévala les escaliers vers ses cachots, le seul endroit du château qui lui permettait de réfléchir calmement. Personne ne le vit lors du déjeuner et les discussions sur la mort des parents d'Hermione allaient bon train à toutes les tables ce midi. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas de nouvelle de leur amie depuis son départ du cours de potion et Ginny les avait informé qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'ils virent le directeur se diriger vers eux à la fin du repas ils s'attendaient au pire.

- Harry, Mr Weasley, votre amie est à l'infirmerie. Elle a besoin de repos et je vous demanderais de ne pas aller la déranger. Expliqua t-il doucement.

- Qu'est ce que Snape lui a fait ? demanda Ron violemment

- Le Professeur Snape, Ron, n'a rien fait. Il a accompagné Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle est en sécurité maintenant. Répondit le directeur sur un ton ferme.

- Bien Professeur, Viens Ron, dit Harry fermement.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris, enchaîna l'Elu lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la grande salle, t'es malade de parler comme ça à Dumbledore ?

- Ca te va bien de dire ça, tu lui a jeté la moitié de ses outils à la figure quand Sirius est mort ! répliqua le roux.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que sans Snape, Dumbledore serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. L'an dernier c'est lui qui a empêché Malefoy de le tuer dans la tour d'Astronomie, et c'est lui aussi qui l'a soigné toute l'année. T'étais là Square Grimmaud cet été quand Snape venait appliquer les bandages à Dumbledore pour empêcher sa main de pourrir. Snape a grillé sa place d'espion et risque la mort dès qu'il passe le portail de Poudlard à cause de ça ! Je ne l'aime pas plus que toi, mais même si ce type est franchement désagréable, il a quand même beaucoup aidé l'Ordre.

- Votre déclaration me touche beaucoup Potter, mais je vous serais gré de bien vouloir éviter de répéter cela à l'avenir. Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas plus de sympathie pour vous non plus, Potter. Dit une voix glaciale derrière leur dos.

- Pro… Professeur Snape, je… co…

- Soyez plus clair Potter je ne vous comprends déjà pas lorsque vous employez des mots complets, mais alors lorsque vous ne communiquez qu'à l'aide de syllabes c'est encore pire !

- Comment va Hermione ? demanda Ron précipitamment

- Je l'ignore Weasley, lorsque je l'ai rejointe dans le couloir elle avait entrepris de démolir le château avec les poings. Je l'ai donc accompagnée à l'infirmerie afin qu'elle fasse soigner ses blessures et je crois qu'elle s'y est endormie. Je n'ai pas été prendre de ses nouvelles depuis. Peut être devriez-vous demander au Professeur MacGonagall après tout, c'est une élève de sa maison, il est donc normal qu'elle sache comment va votre amie.

- Bi… Bien professeur.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur cours de métamorphose tandis que le maître des potions allait à la cuisine demander aux elfes de faire apporter un plateau repas à ses appartements. Il n'avait cours qu'à 15 heures et pouvait donc s'isoler chez lui. Il avait menti aux garçons. Avant de les croiser il était passé à l'infirmerie, prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait ressenti le besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre, il l'avait vécu par deux fois et il savait que la jeune fille aurait besoin de temps avant de se reconstruire. Il ne regrettait pas son rôle d'espion. Ne plus croiser ces monstres à chaque réunion de mangemorts le soulageait. Il avait lutté à chaque fois pour ne pas les torturer et les tuer comme eux le faisaient à leurs victimes, mais il s'était juré qu'un jour, il leur ferait payer.


	2. Chapter 2

Il était près de 10 heures ce mercredi matin et Hermione était assise sur son lit depuis près de 3 heures, sans bouger. En se réveillant ce matin, elle s'était souvenue de ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui. Elle allait assister à l'enterrement de ses parents. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon et un chemisier noirs, ainsi qu'une veste. Elle avait bien tenté de coiffer ses cheveux, mais ils ne voulaient rien savoir, alors elle avait abandonné l'idée de les discipliner et les avait laissé libres. Hermione devait rejoindre Dumbledore dans le grand hall pour 10 heures, mais à cet instant, elle n'avait aucune notion du temps et restait assise là, en regardant dans le vide. Elle n'entendit pas l'homme entrer dans son dortoir, lui aussi vêtu de noir, même si c'était une habitude pour lui. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras gauche et passa son autre bras par dessus ses épaules pour l'inciter à se lever. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le Professeur Snape était là, debout près d'elle. A cet instant, les yeux rougis, elle ne distinguait pas les traits de son visage, fermé et impassible, mais elle savait qu'il ne la forcerait pas à parler. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

Ensemble ils descendirent les marches du dortoir et rejoignirent le Professeur Dumbledore qui attendait dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Hermione fondit en larmes, une fois de plus. Cette fois c'était réel, il fallait y aller, et dire adieu à ses parents.

Snape la soutenait, impassible. Il avait accepté la demande de Dumbledore de venir avec eux pour les obsèques des parents de la jeune fille. Il détestait cette gamine il y a encore une semaine et voilà qu'il la tenait debout et allait l'accompagner à l'enterrement de ses parents. Quelle ironie. Lui qui maîtrisait les sarcasmes à la perfection n'en n'avait aucun qui venait en cet instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait être là, auprès de cette jeune fille de 17 ans, qui venait de perdre tous ses repères.

Tous les trois ils descendirent vers le hall puis se dirigèrent vers le portail. Les deux professeurs saisirent chacun un bras d'Hermione et ensemble ils transplanèrent vers la maison des Granger. La sépulture n'était qu'à 15 heures, mais les proches de la famille devaient se rejoindre après la cérémonie et Hermione souhaitait mettre un peu d'ordre chez elle avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Dumbledore avait demandé aux elfes de préparer des choses à grignoter et à boire pour les convives.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parvis de la maison, Hermione eu un instant d'hésitation puis elle entra. Snape et Dumbledore restèrent en retrait quelques instants, puis Hermione s'arrêta. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait elle s'attendait à ce que ses parents arrivent et lui sautent au cou. Arrivée dans le salon elle s'immobilisa. Snape et Dumbledore la rejoignirent. Les Elfes avaient terminé de tout préparer. Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le matin mais elle se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard et émit un faible, mais sincère « Merci ».

L'homme lui adressa un signe de tête et Hermione pris la direction de la cuisine où elle alla se servir un verre d'eau. Tout était trop calme dans cette maison. L'absence de ses parents était désormais plus réelle encore et la jeune fille s'effondra une nouvelle fois, brisant son verre dans sa chute.

Snape fut le premier à la cuisine et saisit la jeune fille qui ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. Doucement il la pris contre lui et commença a la bercer en murmurant des « chut » et en lui caressant les cheveux. Dumbledore observait la scène depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Il retrouvait le Severus « D'avant ». L'homme qui ne se cachait pas derrière un masque de froideur. Severus avait traversé des épreuves aussi terribles que la jeune fille et lui seul pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait.

Lentement la jeune fille se calma. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'Hermione ne réalise où elle se trouvait. Elle se leva brusquement et couru jusqu'à sa chambre.

Severus se releva lentement, et sortit dans le jardin. Lorsque Dumbledore le rejoignit il repris son masque de froideur.

- Pas avec moi Severus.

- Pas avec vous quoi, Albus ? demanda t-il brusquement

- Redevenez le Severus que vous étiez dans la cuisine. Cessez de vous cacher derrière ce masque.

- A quoi bon ? Granger s'est enfuie comme si elle était poursuivie par une horde de Mangemorts en réalisant qu'elle était contre moi.

- Vous êtes son professeur Severus, et Miss Granger est très à cheval sur le règlement, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Elle a prit peur et c'est normal. Vous seul la comprenez, vous avez traversé les mêmes drames qu'elle et même pire, et elle a confiance en vous.

- Pourquoi avoir confiance en un homme qui a fait partie de la même bande que ceux qui ont tué ses parents ?! s'énerva le maître des potions

- Parce que vous êtes également celui qui a empêché la mort du Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur Snape, et que vous nous avez protégé, Harry et nous pendant toutes ces années. Vous avez mis votre vie et votre position en danger pour nous, pour l'Ordre et pour la chute de Voldemort.

- Miss Granger ! Sursauta Snape, mais depuis quand êtes vous là ?

- Depuis que vous êtes sortis. J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que vous étiez partis. Lorsque je vous ai entendu discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore, je n'ai pas osé approcher.

- Et je suppose que vous avez tout entendu ?

- … Je, je suis… Je suis désolée.

- Ne le soyez pas Hermione. Vous êtes ici chez vous, vous pouvez donc vous déplacer librement sans attendre l'autorisation d'entrer dans une pièce, n'est ce pas Severus ?

- Bien entendu.

- Je… J'allais chercher quelque chose à manger, il y a un fast-food au bout de la rue, nous devons être au cimetière à 14h30 et je voudrais pouvoir aller me recueillir sur les corps de mes parents avant. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Un fast quoi ? demandèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Pour la première fois depuis 3 jours, Hermione éclata de rire. Un Fast-Food Professeurs, c'est un restaurant rapide.

- Nous venons avec vous Hermione. Vous allez nous montrer ce qu'est un fast-food.

Tous les trois sortirent de la maison et marchèrent silencieusement vers le bout de la rue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, tous les passant regardaient les deux hommes bizarrement, tandis qu'eux avaient les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment. Ils suivirent Hermione à l'intérieur pendant que celle-ci se dirigeait vers le comptoir. Elle commanda la même chose pour tout le monde et commençait à repartir lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une grande femme.

- Hermione, ma chérie. Je suis désolée pour tes parents. Comment vas tu ?

- Je tiens le coup Mrs Vergey.

- Que s'est-il passé ? On raconte qu'ils auraient été victime d'un évadé de l'asile qui s'en serait pris à eux.

- Je… Euh…

- C'est en une fuite de gaz Mrs qui a provoqué ce très regrettable drame. Aucun évadé de l'asile n'a provoqué cette tragédie. Nous devons y aller, Miss Granger a besoin de repos avant d'affronter cet après-midi. Indiqua Dumbledore, son sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

- Bien entendu. Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage Hermione. Au revoir Messieurs. Leur répondit la dame en les regardant de haut en bas comme si c'étaient eux les évadés de l'asile.

Une fois de retour chez Hermione, tous trois s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine. Hermione s'était de nouveau terré dans le silence. Elle commença à déballer son hamburger de la boîte et à manger lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses deux professeurs la fixaient.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? leur demanda t-elle

- Vous mangez comme ça, avec les mains Hermione ? lui demanda Dumbledore

- Vous n'avez jamais mangé de hamburger ? leur demanda t-elle incrédule

- Non, répondirent-ils en chœur

- Alors, oui, vous mangez avec les mains, mais si cela vous pose problème, je peux sortir des assiettes et…

- Non, non, ne vous donnez pas ce mal, nous allons… faire comme vous. La coupa gentiment Dumbledore

Snape marmonnait qu'il aurait volontiers pris une fourchette et un couteau et que « Décidément ces jeunes moldus ont de bien étranges manières de se comporter ! »

Doucement, Hermione se leva et alla chercher des assiettes et des couverts. Elle en déposa devant Snape qui la remercia d'un signe de tête et commença à manger plus à l'aise.

Dumbledore croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui souri en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle lui répondit. Tous les deux pensaient la même chose. « Severus Snape reste Severus Snape. Il a beaucoup changé en trois jours, mais les manières demeurent. »

Vint l'heure d'aller au cimetière. Les corps des parents d'Hermione reposaient dans un salon funéraire, juste à l'entrée du cimetière. Lorsqu'elle arriva la dame de l'accueil l'accompagna jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvaient les deux corps. Albus et Severus restaient en retrait, ne sachant pas si la jeune fille avait besoin d'être seule ou de soutient. Elle entra et s'immobilisa. C'était vraiment réel. Elle le leur parlerait plus. Ils ne la serreraient plus jamais dans leurs bras. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'installa entre les deux lits. Après quelques minutes, elle commença à leur parler.

- Papa, Maman, je suis désolée. Tout cela c'est de ma faute. J'ai essayé pourtant, j'ai vraiment essayé. J'avais effacé vos mémoires pour que vous ne soyez pas en danger. Si vous ne vous souveniez plus de moi, ils ne pourraient rien vous faire. Je ne vous ai jamais dis combien je vous aimais. J'ai travaillé dur à l'école, j'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes pour que vous soyez fiers de moi.

Elle continua à parler encore pendant quelques minutes.

- Je vous promet que je ferrais payer ceux qui vous ont fait ça. Je vous le promets.

- Vous n'avez pas à leur promettre ça miss Granger, je me chargerais de ces deux monstres. Votre âme est encore pure Miss, la mienne ne craint plus rien. Je me suis juré il y a longtemps de retrouver et de tuer ces deux personnes et je le ferais. Cela ne ramènera pas vos parents, mais j'ose croire que ça allègera un peu votre peine.

Hermione n'avait pas entendu Severus entrer dans la pièce. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et lui fit promettre de ne pas tenter de retrouver les assassins de ses parents seule, il lui promit de les venger lui-même. Ce jour là, Hermione réalisa que Severus Snape était un homme bien différent du professeur de Potions qu'elle connaissait.

La sépulture fut très émouvante. Hermione reçu les encouragements de toute sa famille, les amis de ses parents et de nombreux clients également. Lorsque tout le monde fut reparti, elle s'isola dans sa chambre un moment. Le Directeur de Poudlard vint la chercher en fin de soirée pour la raccompagner à l'école. Hermione prit d'abord soin de fermer tous les volets. Les deux professeurs avaient remis toute la maison en ordre après le départ des derniers convives et Hermione n'avait plus qu'à fermer la maison. Elle n'y reviendrait pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire désormais. Elle était majeure et fille unique. Tous les biens de ses parents lui revenaient donc légalement et elle avait écrit au notaire qu'il fallait qu'il attende que ça soit elle qui prenne contact avec lui pour la succession.

Ils sortirent de la maison et Hermione se retourna une dernière fois avant d'attraper les bras de ses deux professeurs. Tous les trois transplanèrent vers Poudlard.

A leur arrivée, Hermione fut accueillie par ses amis, Harry, Ron et Ginny qui la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Elle ne descendit pas à la grande salle pour le dîner.

Elle était assise sur son lit, à regarder dans le vide lorsqu'un « Plop » sonore se fit entendre.

Elle se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un elfe de maison.

- Je dois vous apporter ceci Miss. Il faut que vous mangiez pour prendre des forces. Avez vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non Merci euh…

- Skippy Miss, je m'appelle Skippy.

- Merci Skippy.

- Bonne soirée Miss

Et l'elfe disparut dans le même « plop » que lors de son arrivée.

Hermione observa le plateau et remarqua un morceau de parchemin plié sous les couverts.

« Ne vous ayant pas vu à votre table pour le dîner j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire apporter de quoi reprendre des forces. J'accorderais 5 points à Griffondor par bouchée avalée. Reposez-vous. SS »

Hermione sourit et commença à manger, lentement, en prenant soin de faire de petites bouchées. Après tout, il avait bien dit 5 points par bouchées.

En bas dans la grande salle, le regard noir du maître des potions était rivé sur le sablier des rouges et or. Lorsque des rubis commencèrent à monter il eut un petit sourire. Les rubis à monter étaient nombreux. La miss Je sais tout aurait fait des ravages chez Serpentard. Elle prenait donc soin de ne prendre que des petites bouchées pour faire gagner le plus de points possible à sa maison.

Ce soir là, seulement 2 personnes remarquèrent que le sablier des Griffondor s'était complètement rempli. Le directeur des Serpentards, la Directrice des Griffondor, qui en fit part à son voisin de table, le Directeur de l'école.

- Albus, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais il semblerait que le sablier des Griffondor ait un problème.

- Un problème Minerva ?

- Oui, regardez, il s'est complètement rempli. Tous les rubis sont remontés comme si nous étions en début d'année, et tous les élèves sont dans la salle ainsi que tous les professeurs, personne ne donne donc de points à ma maison.

- Je crois au contraire ma chère Minerva, que tout le monde ne soit pas dans la grande salle et que l'un d'entre nous n'ai trouvé la solution pour que la personne absente de sa table ce soir mange quand même quelque chose malgré le drame qu'elle vient de vivre… Le Directeur tourna discrètement la tête vers le maître des potions dont le regard était toujours fixé sur le sablier des Rouges et Or et eut un sourire empli de fierté…


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée avant tous ses camarades de dortoirs. Elle avait réussi à dormir mieux que les jours précédents et se leva donc sans faire de bruit. Après un passage par la salle de bain des préfets, elle se retrouva seule devant la cheminée dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Assise depuis de longues minutes, elle ressenti le besoin d'écrire une lettre à son Maître des Potions pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ses derniers jours.

Une fois installée devant son parchemin, elle ne savait pas comment écrire cette lettre sans risquer de paraître indiscrète ou bien déplacée vis à vis de son professeur. Après une longue hésitation et un nombre de parchemins froissés de quoi faire pâlir d'angoisse tous les arbres de la forêt interdite, Hermione relu sa lettre :

« Professeur Snape,

Je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement pour votre soutient de ces derniers jours. J'ignore ce qui justifie ceci mais je vous en suis réellement reconnaissante.

Le sablier des Griffondors est à nouveau à son maximum, vous pourrez ainsi vous en donner à cœur joie lors des prochains cours. Personne ne sera au courant de votre participation à l'augmentation du nombre de rubis dans le sablier ni même de votre précieux soutient dans le tragique événement auquel j'ai été confrontée.

Je vous rends également votre cape que j'ai trouvée près de moi à mon réveil à l'infirmerie en début de semaine. Elle a été lavée et pliée soigneusement. C'était la moindre des choses.

J'espère pouvoir un jour vous rendre votre soutient tel que vous l'avez fait.

Respectueusement

H.G »

Elle conjura un paquet dans lequel elle déposa délicatement la cape du professeur et fixa l'enveloppe dessus puis prit la direction de la volière. Le paquet arriverait au petit déjeuner avec le courrier et Hermione avait décidé de se rendre à la grande salle ce matin là, après tout, la vie devait continuer. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs et une fois le paquet attaché à la pâte d'un des hiboux de l'école, elle redescendit en direction de la grande salle. Ses camarades devaient être en train de s'y rendre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Ginny lui fit un signe pour lui indiquer où ils étaient installés. Hermione prit place entre Harry et Ron.

- Où étais tu ? On t'a attendue et puis Ginny a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. Regarde, le sablier des Griffondor est plein, personne ne sait pourquoi ! Lui dit Harry

- Je me suis levée tôt, je suis allée prendre un bain et j'avais une lettre à envoyer. Donc je suis allée à la volière. J'en arrive seulement. Lui répondit Hermione.

- Une lettre ? Mais à qui écris tu ? Tu n'as plus p….

- RONALD WEASLEY ! T'es vraiment un crétin congénital, maître dans la catégorie des idiots toute compétition confondue. Le coupa Ginny. Je suis désolée Hermione, j'ai vraiment honte que cet idiot soit mon frère.

- Ce n'est rien Gin', Ron restera Ron, il parlera toujours avant de réfléchir. Crétin congénital ? J'ai déjà entendu cette expression… remarqua Hermione.

- Oui, j'ai piqué l'expression à Snape, c'est une phrase très courante ces derniers jours dans l'école. Elle a eu beaucoup de succès. Tient voilà le courrier.

Au même moment un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et des centaines d'oiseaux entrèrent dans la grande salle, s'arrêtant devant les destinataires des courriers attachés à leurs pattes. Hermione regarda vers la table des professeurs et vit que le maître des potions était en train de détacher son paquet de la patte du Grand Duc noir arrêté devant lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre, Hermione détourna bien vite son regard et croisa celui du Professeur Dumbledore qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Le petit déjeuner prit fin et les élèves sortirent tous de la salle en direction de leurs cours respectif. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti Albus interpella le professeur Snape.

Severus !

Oui ? Répondit-il froidement.

Vous devriez lui dire, Severus, elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule à souffrir à cause de ces monstres.

Jamais Albus ! Jamais je ne lui dirais que ceux qui ont ruiné sa vie ont également ruiné la mienne.

Severus…

Je ne peux pas Albus. La voix du maître des potions était pleine de tristesse. Je ne peux pas. Raconter ça à Granger serait admettre que ma f… Qu'elle est m… Non Albus, je ne peux pas. Deux larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Snape. Je dois aller en cours.

Bien Severus, je comprends. Bonne journée mon enfant. Mais le maître des potions était déjà parti.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux cachots, il remarqua que les élèves étaient déjà installés en classe et attendaient silencieusement leur professeur. Il claqua fermement la porte et d'un coup de baguette magique, indiqua les instructions du jour au tableau.

Vous ferez ceci aujourd'hui. Je ne tolèrerais aucune explosion, aucun bavardage et aucun faux pas. Au travail !

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'armoire où se trouvaient les ingrédients. Ils préparèrent leurs potions dans un silence de mort et pour la première fois en 7 ans, aucun chaudron n'explosa ce jour là.

Lorsqu'à la fin du cours, il croisa le regard d'Hermione, la discussion avec Albus lui revient en mémoire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il était en présence de la jeune fille. Il mis ça sur le dos des émotions mais dut tout de même s'avouer que ça ne datait pas de l'annonce de la mort des parents de la jeune Griffondor.

Potter !

Oui Monsieur ? Répondit l'intéressé, surprit d'être appelé alors que pour une fois, sa potion était parfaite.

Le professeur attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis avant de reprendre :

Comment va Granger ?

Euh… Aussi bien que l'on pourrait aller en de telles circonstances je suppose.

Ecoutez Potter, ce que je vais vous dire va sûrement vous surprendre mais votre amie traverse une épreuve bien plus terrible que toutes celles auxquelles vous avez fait face ces dernières années. Elle a perdu tous ses repères et, bien que cela me désespère, vous êtes son ami. Surveillez là et soyez là lorsqu'elle aura besoin de vous.

L'Elu était sidéré. L'homme qu'il avait haï pendant 6 ans avait tout d'abord sauvé Dumbledore devant ses yeux l'an passé et était en train de se préoccuper pour une élève qu'il aimait humilier en classe. Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers.

Potter ! Vous m'écoutez ?

Je… Oui professeur. Je vais la surveiller et prendre soin d'elle.

Prouvez moi que vous n'avez pas hérité de votre mère que ses yeux Harry, et que vous n'avez de votre père que cette ressemblance physique. Dit l'homme en noir, d'une voix brisée qu'Harry n'avait jamais cru entendre un jour.

Oui Monsieur, répondit Harry complètement abasourdi.

Il sortit et parti en direction du cours de Soin aux créatures magiques.

Lorsqu'il arriva il remarqua que Ron et Hermione étaient en train d'essayer de faire manger un Ronflack Cornu à crête rose fraîchement rapporté de Norvège par Luna Lovegood et son père. Il rejoignit ses amis et répondit à la question silencieuse de Ron :

Rien, il ne m'a pas mis en retenue il voulait simplement me dire que Dumbledore avait réussi à détruire un nouvel horcruxe. Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux puisque Harry avait appris la nouvelle de Dumbledore lui même à son réveil en trouvant un morceau de parchemin dans son caleçon mais avait oublié d'en parler à ses amis, tellement absorbés par la recherche d'Hermione au matin.

Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! Il en reste donc combien ? Demanda Ron surexcité.

Chuuuut ! Lui dirent simultanément ses deux amis.

Pardon. Donc il n'en reste que combien, demanda t-il en chuchotant.

J'ai détruit le journal de Jedusor en deuxième année. Dumbledore a détruit la bague l'an dernier et a détruit un médaillon ayant appartenu à Serpentard hier. Par conséquent il n'en reste que 3.

Ou encore 3 selon comment on voit les choses, intervint Hermione. Comment a t-il détruit le médaillon ? Et où l'a t-il trouvé ?

Il la détruit avec l'épée de Godric Griffondor, et il semblerait que le médaillon était avec Ombrage.

OMBRAGE ? S'écrièrent les deux autres.

Mais chuuuut ! Vous voulez que tous les Serpentards sachent qu'on est encore plus près de détruire leur héros ou quoi ?! Chuchota Harry sèchement.

Désolés, lui répondirent-ils en chœur.

Bon on nourrit ces bestioles et on termine cette conversation au calme, dans la salle sur demande toute à l'heure.

Ils terminèrent leur cours et se rendirent directement vers la salle cachée du 7ème étage.

Bon alors, raconte. Il lui a pris comment ce médaillon Dumbledore à cette espèce de grosse crapaude rose ? Inutile de préciser qui est à l'origine de cette question.

Ron ! S'écria Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que Dumbledore était sur la trace du médaillon depuis le début de l'été. A cause du faux qu'on a retrouvé dans la grotte. Je me suis souvenu avoir vu le même Square Grimmaud et Dumbledore a remonté la piste pour se trouver face à Fletcher.

Fletcher ? Qu'est ce que cet escroc peut bien avoir à faire avec ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un mangemort ? demanda Ron

Non, ce n'est pas un mangemort. Il avait volé des affaires chez Sirius après sa mort et les a revendues. Le médaillon en faisait partie. Apparemment Ombrage l'avait échangé contre un abandon des poursuites pour vente sans autorisation ministérielle. Répondit Harry.

Quelle vieille…

RON ! Crièrent les deux autres.

Bon ça en fait un troisième de détruit, mais aucune trace des 3 autres… fit remarquer Hermione.

Bah… en fait peut être bien que si. Indiqua Harry d'une vois penaude.

Comment cela ? demanda la jeune fille.

A chaque fois qu'un horcrux est détruit, je vois le suivant.

Quoi ?! Hurla la Griffondor. Harry je croyais que tu devais fermer ton esprit à Tu-Sais-Qui !

Oui, bah c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, explosa Harry. Si tu avais eu Snape comme professeur d'occlumencie tu verrais que même en ayant avalé la bibliothèque entière pour apprendre à fermer ton esprit comme tu le fais si bien pour tout le reste tu n'aurait pas eu plus de résultats que moi !

Snape ! Toujours Snape ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de lui mettre tous les torts du monde sur le dos à Snape ?! Sans lui je n'aurais peut être plus de poings à l'heure qu'il est !

Comment cela ? Demandèrent d'une même voix les deux garçons.

Rien… Tenta Hermione, mais en voyant les yeux de ses amis, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur cacher davantage. Cet à dire que… quand Dumbledore m'a apprit la mo… la mort de mes parents, vous vous souvenez que Le Professeur Snape m'a dit d'aller prendre l'air ?

Oui répondirent-ils.

Quand il est arrivé dans le couloir après moi, j'étais en train de taper les murs avec les poings en pleurant. Quand il a vu que j'étais en train de me faire mal, il m'a pris les poignets et m'a obligée à arrêter. Et puis j'ai éclaté en sanglots et il…

Il t'a quoi ? Il t'a fais du mal ? Il t'a humilié ? demanda le rouquin.

Non Ron, il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Il m'a réconfortée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, continua t-elle avant que Ron ne la coupe une fois de plus, mais en pleurant j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et il n'a pas bougé, il m'a laissée faire et à commencé à me bercer. Et puis je crois que je me suis endormie. Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie encore emmitouflée dans sa cape.

Harry était silencieux. Il commençait à faire le lien entre ce que racontait Hermione et la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec le Maître des Potions. Ron en revanche était devenu tellement blanc qu'il en paraissait transparent.

Tu t'es endormie dans les bras du sâle batard graisseux ! Waouh Herm', je ne savais pas que l'annonce d'un tel drame pouvait à ce point te faire perdre pied.

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot Ronald. Tu ne verras donc jamais le professeur Snape autrement que comme un mangemort…

Mais c'est ce qu'il est Hermione ! Il trompe tout le monde, même Harry, je suis le seul à le voir tel qu'il est vraiment ! Un traître Hermione, un traître !

Il a grillé sa place d'espion pour nous Ron, bon sang, je commence à croire comme Hermione que tu est un idiot ! s'exclama Harry avec colère.

Très bien, si c'est ce que vous pensez tous, je ne dirais plus rien. S'offusqua le rouquin en allant s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce alors transformée en un petit salon confortable garni de canapés moelleux et d'une vue artificielle sur le parc de Poudlard.

Bon, où en étions nous Harry ? Demanda Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas eu à raconter les récents changements de comportement du Professeur Snape.

Au fait que j'ai eu une vision du prochain horcrux.

Ah oui ! Et donc ?

Bah d'après ce que j'ai vu, Voldemort était très en colère après la destruction du médaillon. Il n'a pas encore comprit que nous avions découvert l'existence de ces objets mais a tout de même demandé à Bellatrix Lestrange de protéger un des horcrux qui n'étaient peut être pas en aussi grande sécurité que les autres. J'ai eu une vision d'une sorte de gobelet en argent, avec les armoiries d'Helga Poufsouffle dessus…

Un gobelet ? demanda Hermione, Comment était-il ?

En argent, un peu comme les gobelet de baptême moldus, tu vois ? Mais il avait une anse de chaque côté.

Je vois. Mais sais-tu où il se trouve ?

Avec Lestrange, on ne peut rien prévoir, mais j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas du reproduire la même erreur que son cher beau frère… Elle ne va pas le laisser à portée de tout le monde… Elle va sans doute chercher à le protéger, le mettre en sécurité.

Son coffre !

Son coffre ? Quel coffre ?

Harry ! A Gringotts bien sûr !

Oh ! Je vois, rien n'est mieux protégé que Gringotts, à part Poudlard m'avait dit Hagrid, si Bellatrix met la coupe dans son coffre nous n'avons aucune chance de mettre la main dessus… constata Harry.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Aucun des 3 amis ne se faisait d'illusion. Si Voldemort avait confié le précieux objet à Bellatrix Lestrange, les chances de le retrouver et de le détruire étaient proches du néant. Au bout d'un long moment, Ron intervint de manière totalement intelligente ce qui surprit fortement ses deux amis :

Harry, il faut que tu aille prévenir Dumbledore de l'avancée de tes recherches ainsi que de tes constatations…

Nos recherches Ron, et nos constatations, le corrigea Harry.

Mais…

Non Ron, même si parfois tu es très stupide, tu fais autant qu'Hermione et moi pour détruire ces objets et détruire Voldemort. Cette guerre n'est pas la mienne, c'est la notre.

Merci Harry ! J'apprécie de savoir que malgré le fait que je sois stupide tu ne m'en tiennes pas rigueur… Bon, il faut aller voir Dumbledore, il saura peut être comment pénétrer le coffre de Lestrange à Gringotts et récupérer la coupe.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que pour dire une chose censée tu ai du en dire 15 idiotes avant Ron ? demanda Hermione partagée entre le rire et l'exaspération.

J'en sais rien Herm', j'en sais rien. Bon et pour Snape, vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Oui ! Répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix.

Tous les trois sortirent de la salle sur demande. Harry se dirigea directement vers le bureau directorial tandis que Ron et Hermione allaient vers la grande salle pour le repas de midi.


	4. Chapter 4

Après le repas, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller jouer un peu au Quidditch et Hermione en profita pour aller dans la tour d'Astronomie où elle aimait aller réfléchir et s'isoler régulièrement. Une fois arrivée elle s'installa sur le parapet et ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait apporté avec elle : « Continuer à vivre lorsque l'on n'a plus personne ». Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa à nouveau éclater les sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis le moment où elle avait raconté à ses amis le comportement du Professeur Snape. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver et c'est seulement lorsqu'il la prit contre elle pour la bercer à nouveau qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

Prof… Professeur Snape, je…

Chuuuut, Miss Granger. Ce n'est rien. Dit il doucement en la calant contre lui.

Il passa doucement une main pour dégager les cheveux qui étaient collés au visage de la jeune fille et croisa son regard. Ce qu'il y vit le bouleversa. La jeune fille d'habitude si sûre d'elle, les yeux pleins de vie et de malice étaient alors vides, chargés de larmes. Il n'y avait plus aucune combativité dans le regard d'Hermione, elle était complètement déboussolée.

Elle tenta de s'essuyer les yeux et de se relever mais Severus l'en empêcha.

Laissez vous aller pour une fois Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et il prit soin de le faire avec beaucoup de douceur. Laissez vous aller, arrêtez de vouloir empêcher vos larmes de couler, elles n'en font que plus mal lorsqu'enfin elles sortent. Croyez moi, je sais ce que ça fait de vouloir tout garder. Regardez ce que je suis devenu : une chauve souris des cachots qui martyrise les élèves et dont la seule occupation est d'humilier ses meilleurs élèves en public.

Pourquoi faites vous cela, si ça vous dégoute tellement de vous ?

Je suppose que c'est devenu une habitude maintenant. Je le faisais pour protéger ma couverture. Je devais favoriser les enfants de mes…collaborateurs mangemorts afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais maintenant que je suis officiellement découvert comme étant un traitre à la cause de Vous-Savez-Qui, je crois que je continue cette méchanceté gratuite par pure habitude.

Professeur, qui… commença Hermione.

Ma fille. Répondit-il à sa question avant qu'elle n'ait finie de la poser. Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai aimé profondément une jeune fille. Nous vivions dans la même ville et nous étions rencontrés au parc lorsque nous avions 6 ans. Je savais que j'étais un sorcier, mais elle l'ignorait encore. C'est moi qui lui ai appris. Nous sommes devenus amis, des amis inséparables. Comme vous et les deux grands dadets qui vous collent sans arrêt. Je l'ai aimé au premier regard. Elle ne voyait en moi que son meilleur ami, son frère, son confident. Pour moi ça suffisait tant que j'étais auprès d'elle. Nous avons grandis et sommes entrés à Poudlard. Elle a été envoyée à Griffondor et moi à Serpentard. Il y avait déjà cette animosité entre les deux maisons et pourtant entre elle et moi, c'était différent. Nous étions toujours inséparables. Et puis elle s'est liée d'amitié avec 4 garçons de sa maison, c'était en troisième année. Ils se moquaient sans arrêt de moi, de notre amitié. Mais elle me défendait toujours. Nous partagions tout, nos devoirs, nos livres. Nous rentrions ensemble aux vacances. Elle était toute ma vie. Et puis un jour, ses amis ont été encore plus loin que d'habitude. Ils ont failli me tuer. Elle était folle de rage. Lorsque je suis sorti de l'infirmerie je suis allé les provoquer pour me venger et ils m'ont suspendu la tête en bas par un sort. Elle a essayé de me défendre et je l'ai insultée de « Sang de bourbe ». C'était en cinquième année. Elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole pendant 1 an. En milieux de sixième année, à Noël, je lui ai offert un pendentif qui représentait une biche. Elle est venue me remercier. Nous nous sommes réconciliés et même plus. Je vous épargnerais les détails…

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Ils étaient toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre. Severus continuait à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione doucement et elle se cramponnait à sa robe comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

Après cette nuit, nous avons repris l'école. Nous ne nous voyions que très peu mais correspondions toujours par lettre. Un jour, en février, elle m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Personne à part le Professeur Dumbledore, les parents de mon amie et moi n'était au courant de sa grossesse. Elle avait réussi à la masquer jusqu'à l'été et n'était pas revenue à la rentrée avec pour excuse une mauvaise grippe attrapée pendant l'été et dont elle n'était pas encore guérie. Le matin du 13 Septembre, Albus est venu me chercher dans mon dortoir avant que le jour ne se lève. J'ai tout de suite su pourquoi. Il m'a fait aller jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste par cheminette et je suis restée près d'elle pendant tout l'accouchement. Merlin sait combien elle a souffert. Le soir, tard, une petite fille est née. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère et son nez. Mais elle avait mes cheveux. Ils ne sont pas toujours gras vous savez. Dit il avec un petit sourire. C'était la plus jolie petite fille du monde. Ma plus grande fierté. Il avait été convenu que mon amie ne pourrait s'occuper du bébé seule. Un appartement nous avait alors été confié à chacun avec pour prétexte le titre de Préfet en Chef. Nous pouvions donc nous occuper de notre fille et continuer à aller en cours. Des elfes de maison s'occupaient du bébé pendant que nous étions en classe. A la fin de l'année, elle s'était mise en couple avec l'un de ses amis, de ceux qui avaient failli me tuer. S'occuper du bébé avait été compliqué pour nous deux et nous n'étions plus un couple mais bel et bien des parents. Elle était jeune et était donc tombée sous le charme de l'insouciance et de l'idiotie aussi surement. Ils se sont mariés et elle est de nouveau tombée enceinte. Je m'occupais seul de notre fille mais elle venait la voir très souvent. Le soir du deuxième anniversaire de notre fille elle est venue me voir, paniquée en me suppliant de cacher notre fille. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait tuer son fils et qu'elle pensait que notre fille était également en danger. Je ne l'ai pas revue. Elle est morte 1 mois et demi après. Sa voix se brisa. Hermione senti une larme tomber sur ses cheveux.

Comment s'appelaient t-elles ?

Lily…

Et votre fille ?

Eleen. Ma mère a été tuée pendant l'été avant la naissance de ma fille et Lily a voulu lui donner son prénom en hommage. J'aimais ma mère presque autant que j'aimais Lily.

L'homme qu'elle a épousé, il s'appelait James n'est ce pas ?

Et l'autre enfant qu'elle a mis au monde s'appelait, s'appelle Harry, oui Miss Granger.

Mais, qu'est-il arrivé à Eleen ?

J'étais un mangemort Hermione, vous le savez.

Hermione acquiesça.

Lorsque Lily et James Potter ont été trouvés morts, j'avais déjà changé de camp. J'étais devenu mangemort lorsque Lily a épousé Potter mais rapidement j'ai changé d'avis. 3 semaines après avoir pris la marque noire, je suis allé voir Dumbledore et lui ai expliqué mon geste et mon regret. Il m'a demandé si j'acceptais de devenir espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Rapidement deux mangemorts ont découvert que j'avais été ami avec Lily Potter et ils ont fait le lien avec ma fille. Eleen allait avoir 3 ans et elle venait d'entrer à l'école pour enfant de Pré au Lard. Lorsque je suis allé la chercher j'ai appris qu'elle avait été emmenée par sa tante. Eleen n'avait aucune tante à part la sœur de Lily, moldue. J'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Lorsque je suis arrivé chez moi, j'ai trouvé une lettre :

« Cette fois la Sang de Bourbe ne te fera plus d'ombre, il ne reste aucune trace de sa batarde » Cette lettre était signée de la main de Bellatrix Lestrange. Je ne pouvais rien faire sous peine de dévoiler ma véritable allégeance. Je me suis forgé ce masque de froideur et ai continué à espionner Voldemort pour l'ordre mais avec toujours plus de rage.

Hermione étouffa un cri d'horreur. Severus resserra son étreinte et posé son menton sur la tête d'Hermione. Tous les deux restèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs heures. Lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, Hermione leva la tête vers son professeur et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux gonflés et rouges.

Ne retenez pas vos larmes Professeur. Nous trouverons ces monstres. Nous vengerons Eleen et mes parents.

Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

Ne dites rien à personne Hermione. Albus voulait que je vous explique pourquoi j'étais près de vous et comprenais vos émotions ces derniers jours. Je ne vous l'ai pas raconté pour lui faire plaisir. Vous méritez de savoir. Mais je vous en prie, ne dites rien. Je n'ai jamais accepté de dire que ma fille était mo… morte. Lorsque l'on me demandait, je répondais qu'elle était partie dans la famille de sa mère. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé le corps de ma fille. Pour moi c'est comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Même si depuis j'ai eu la preuve que Lestrange et Carrow ne l'ont pas gardée en vie. Vous raconter ceci Hermione signifie admettre. Et je ne veux pas l'admettre à quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment.

Je ne dirais rien Professeur, jamais.

Ils restèrent encore en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Severus se redressa lentement.

Vous devez aller manger Hermione. Je n'ajouterais pas de points à Griffondor ce soir, mais allez rejoindre vos amis. Nous nous reverrons demain en cours de potion.

Merci Professeur Snape. Merci de m'avoir tout raconté. Et d'avoir été là.

Severus, appelez moi Severus. Mais seulement lorsque nous sommes seuls bien sûr.

Bonsoir Severus.

Bonsoir Hermione

La jeune fille descendit en direction de la grande salle tandis que le maître des potions restait encore un peu. Il posa sa tête contre le mur de pierres froides et laissa, pour la première fois, aller toutes les larmes qu'il retenait.

Vous avez fait le bon choix mon enfant.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal Albus. C'est comme si on me les arrachait une nouvelle fois.

Je sais Severus. Mais il le fallait. Maintenant vous allez pouvoir faire votre deuil et peut être même reconstruire une nouvelle vie auprès d'une femme qui vous aimera d'Amour.

Qui donc pourrait vouloir d'un homme comme moi, qui met 15 ans à admettre la mort de sa fille ?

Ouvrez les yeux Severus, cette personne est plus près de vous que vous ne le croyez…

Excusez moi Albus, mais la seule personne près de moi en cet instant c'est vous, et vous venez de me parler d'une femme si je ne m'abuse. A moins que vous ne m'ayez caché une information aussi importante, je doute fort que vous soyez la personne dont vous parlez.

Albus éclata de rire.

Non Severus. Merci de me rappeler ma condition d'homme mais bien que vous soyez tout à fait à mon goût, je ne parlais pas de moi. La jeune femme à laquelle je pense vous aidera à voir la vie d'un nouveau regard. Un célèbre moldu a dit « L'Amour ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction ».

Antoine de Saint Exupéry

Oh, vous connaissez Severus ?

Le Petit Prince est le premier livre que j'ai lu. Lily me l'avait offert lorsqu'elle a su que le nom de ma mère était « Prince ». Elle disait que j'étais le petit Prince et qu'elle était la rose…

Ouvrez les yeux Severus. Elle a déjà percé la coquille que vous aviez forgé autour de vous.

Je suis fatigué Albus. Croyez vous que les elfes pourraient me faire parvenir un plateau repas dans mes appartements ?

Bien sûr mon enfant. Allez-y, un repas s'y trouvera avant que vous ne soyez entré chez vous.

Merci. Bonsoir Albus.

Bonne Nuit Severus.

Lorsque le Professeur Snape arriva chez lui, il remarqua le plateau qui était sur la table près du fauteuil qu'il aimait tant. Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et commença à manger en réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit le directeur.

« Elle a déjà percé la coquille que vous aviez forgé autour de vous »

Impossible. Ca ne peut pas être elle. Elle a l'âge d'être ma fille !

Et pourtant, tu ne peux pas nier les sentiments que tu as à son égard lui indiqua une petite voix dans sa tête. Ils ne sont sûrement pas réciproques. Son comportement n'est du qu'aux émotions qu'elle traverse. Rien d'autre.

Severus alla à sa salle de bain, se changea et alla directement se coucher. Les copies attendront pour une fois.

Il regarda une photo posée sur sa table de nuit. Elle représentait un jeune couple avec un bébé dans les bras de la jeune femme. Ils étaient tous les 3 dans un hôpital et semblaient épuisés mais les deux jeunes gens arboraient un sourire qui ne laisser rien douter sur leur bonheur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Un vendredi bien surprenant.

Lorsque Severus se leva ce vendredi matin, il se sentait reposé pour la première fois depuis des années. Il avait pris une potion de sommeil sans rêve la veille et avait dormi d'une traite. Il se leva et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain où il prit une longue douche où il prit soin de ses cheveux. Il enfila ensuite une de ses traditionnelles robes noires mais prit soin d'en choisir une non rapiécée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la Grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand Hermione arriva à la table des Griffondors pour le petit déjeuner, elle remarqua immédiatement l'étrange agitation qui régnait dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves étaient en train de lire et commenter un article de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Un coffre de Gringotts a été cambriolé »

« Cette nuit, le coffre n° 394 situé dans la partie la plus profonde et donc la mieux gardée de la banque Gringotts a été ouvert. Un groupe de 5 individus dont on ignore l'identité a pénétré la banque avec l'aide d'un gobelin qui leur aurait ouvert la salle. Il semblerait que rien d'autre qu'une coupe en argent n'ait été dérobé. Les contrevenant auraient ensuite pris la fuite à l'aide du dragon séquestré dans la grotte de la banque. De nombreux dégâts matériaux sont à déplorer pour le bâtiment de la banque mais heureusement aucune victime n'est à comptabiliser parmi ce désastre. Cependant, la propriétaire du coffre, Bellatrix Lestrange, très en colère contre le personnel de la banque qui « n'a pas fait son travail tel que l'on attend de lui » aurait passé ses nerfs en envoyant de nombreux sortilèges Doloris sur les gobelins présents. Deux d'entre eux sont au service des dommages cérébraux irrémédiables de Sainte Mangouste et 5 autres sont morts des suites de divers sortilèges lancés par Mme Lestrange. On ignore encore pourquoi seul cet objet a été dérobé et quelle est son utilité. »

Hermione leva la tête vers ses camarades et tourna immédiatement la tête vers la table des professeurs. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore étant en train d'adresser un clin d'œil à Harry. Il leva son verre de jus de citrouille et lui fit signe qu'il lui en dirait davantage plus tard.

Il est complètement fou ! Murmura Hermione à ses deux amis. Il aurait pu se faire tuer.

Oui, mais on a la coupe ! Il n'en reste donc plus que 2, lui répondit Ron la bouche pleine de céréales.

Avoir la coupe est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle Ron, mais j'aurais préféré que Dumbledore ne prenne pas autant de risque, fit remarquer Harry. Et puis elle n'est pas encore détruite. Je l'aurais su.

Dumbledore attend peut être de te le montrer et que tu le détruise toi même, souligna Hermione.

Oui, comme ça il aura peut être accès à ta prochaine vision du prochain horcrux en direct. Dit Ron.

Je doute que le Professeur Dumbledore apprécie que vous ne gâchiez les efforts qu'il fait contre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres uniquement à cause de votre manque de discrétion Weasley. Dit une voix glaciale derrière leur dos.

Professeur Snape ! S'exclamèrent les 3 amis en même temps.

Lui même.

Qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ? demanda le rouquin sans réaliser sa stupidité.

Quelqu'un m'a fait réaliser que me laisser aller n'arrangerait en rien la situation et que me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas ne m'aiderait pas à être entouré d'élèves plus intelligents, Mr Weasley, alors quitte à être cerné par des idiots chroniques autant l'être avec des cheveux propres. Cingla le maître des potions en adressant un sourire en coin à une Hermione écroulée de rire.

Potter, le Professeur Dumbledore vous attend à son bureau. Miss Granger et Weasley, le Professeur McGonagall ne tolèrera aucun retard.

Bien Monsieur. Dirent les 3 élèves en se levant.

Hermione pris le temps de se lever et laissa les deux autres prendre de l'avance avant de s'avancer vers Severus et de lui murmurer discrètement :

Eleen devait être une véritable merveille si elle avait vos cheveux et les yeux de sa mère. Avant de prendre son sac et partir en direction de sa classe.

Severus resta là quelques secondes et parti lui aussi en direction des cachots dans un mouvement de cape que lui seul savait faire.

Lorsque Harry arriva au bureau du directeur, il remarqua immédiatement la coupe sur le bureau. Il entendit une sorte de sifflement strident, comme si l'objet cherchait à lui parler.

Harry, assied toi je t'en prie. Tu veux un thé ?

Non merci Professeur, je viens de déjeuner.

Bien. Harry si je t'ai demandé de venir ce n'est pas pour t'inviter à boire le thé. Tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier comme tous tes camarades je présume.

Oui Monsieur.

Je n'étais pas seul et aucun de nous n'a été blessé.

Qui était avec vous ?

Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Charlie Weasley ainsi que Kinglsey Shacklebolt. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Charlie que nous avons pu sortir. Sans ses connaissances en matière de dragon nous y serons peut être encore…

Vous êtes complètements inconscients ! S'emporta Harry. Vous auriez pu tous vous faire tuer.

Harry, calme toi. Je sais que nous avons pris beaucoup de risques cette nuit, mais aucun n'a été blessé et Bellatrix Lestrange n'est plus en possession de la coupe.

Vous auriez du me le dire, me laisser venir avec vous.

Pour que tu sois blessé ? Souviens toi de ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier Harry, lorsque nous avons été chercher le médaillon.

Justement ! Vous avez failli mourir ce soir là ! Si Snape…

Le Professeur Snape Harry.

Si le Professeur Snape n'avait pas été là, vous seriez mort, tué par ce pourri gâté de Malefoy.

Harry, Drago Malefoy est à Azkaban, avec son cher père. Aucun des deux ne peut plus rien faire de mal.

Sirius avait réussi à s'évader…

Harry, je te promets que nous ne prendrons plus autant de risques sans t'en informer. Cela te convient-il ?

Oui. Désolé Professeur de m'être emporté. J'en ai marre d'être ici à ne rien faire pour combattre Voldemort.

Tu ne fais pas rien Harry, sans toi nous ignorerions toujours où se situait la coupe. Et tu vas m'aider à la détruire. J'ai besoin de m'assurer que les visions que tu as des autres horcrux, Voldemort n'en n'a pas conscience. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il ré-établisse un lien entre vous deux comme il y a deux ans. Tu en sais beaucoup trop sur l'Ordre il pourrait obtenir des informations qui pourraient le renforcer encore.

Il ne sait pas encore que nous savons pour l'existence des Horcrux. Enfin, il ne savait pas encore avant cette nuit…

Je crois qu'il faut attendre de savoir où se situe le prochain avant de détruire celui-ci.

Mais Professeur, si on attend, on ne saura pas quel est le prochain…

J'ai une petite idée Harry…

Comment cela ?

As tu remarqué que les objets ont un rapport avec les maisons de Poudlard ?

Oui.

Le médaillon, la coupe. Et seule l'épée de Griffondor peut les détruire.

Il ne reste donc que Serdaigle !

Exactement Harry. Je pense que Tom Jedusor a transformé en horcrux des objets ayant un lien avec Poudlard. Et il se pourrait que le prochain soit au château.

Au château ?

Laisse moi le retrouver Harry et il ne restera qu'un horcrux avant de pouvoir détruire définitivement Lord Voldemort.

Professeur, je crois que le dernier, ce n'est pas un objet.

Que veux tu dire ?

A chaque fois qu'un horcrux est détruit, Voldemort renforce les protections autour de son serpent, Nagini. Je me demande si ce serpent n'est pas lui-même un horcrux. Ils communiquent tout le temps ensemble et lorsque j'ai vu Mr Weasley se faire agresser en cinquième année, c'était Nagini qui agissait pour Voldemort.

Tu me surprendras toujours Harry. Je n'en serais jamais venu à de telles conclusions aussi rapidement. Tu as sûrement raison. Il ne reste donc plus qu'à mettre la main sur l'objet de Serdaigle et nous pourrons mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Retourne en cours Harry. Minerva sait que tu étais avec moi.

Bien Professeur. Au revoir.

Au revoir Harry.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte avant de revenir sur ses pas.

Professeur ?

Oui Harry.

Qu'est-il arrivé au Professeur Snape ?

Comment cela ?

Je ne sais pas, il agit bizarrement depuis la mort des parents d'Hermione. Elle nous a expliqué qu'il l'avait réconfortée et soutenue. Et ce matin, il a été « gentil » avec nous. Enfin moins désagréable. Et il s'est lavé les cheveux !

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

Peut être que Severus recommence simplement à vivre en mettant de côté les drames de sa vie pour pouvoir recommencer à être heureux. Tu sauras plus tard Harry que Severus n'est pas la « chauve souris des cachots » que vous voyez tous. Excepté peut être Miss Granger qui a su voir au delà de la carapace. C'est un homme brisé qui a besoin de confiance pour réapprendre à vivre avec ses peines.

Comme Hermione.

Comme Hermione en effet. Harry, il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne feras rien contre eux.

Contre eux ? Vous voulez dire qu'Hermione et Snape sont…

Non Harry, pas au sens où tu l'entends. Du moins pas encore. Mais ils auront besoin l'un de l'autre pour reconstruire les puzzles que sont devenues leurs vies.

Il vous a sauvé la vie Professeur, et il a soutenu Hermione. Le Professeur Snape n'est déjà plus celui que je croyais…

Bonne journée Harry.

Merci Professeur, répondit Harry en sortant.

Lorsqu'il arriva en classe, Harry pris place entre ses deux amis qui étaient concentrés à changer un rocher en serpillère autonettoyante. Hermione avait réussi et changeait déjà son bureau en seau d'eau tandis que Ron avait des franges de serpillère qui poussaient sur sa tête.

Toute la classe hurlait de rire pendant que le Professeur McGonagall annulait le sort sur Ron.

La fin de l'heure arriva et tous les 3 se dirigeaient vers le cours de sortilège pendant que Harry racontait sa conversation avec Dumbledore.

Alors comme ça il ne reste plus qu'un horcrux à découvrir. Demanda Ron.

Oui. Et selon Dumbledore il est dans le château. Si on le trouve il ne restera plus que Nagini à éliminer. Répondit Harry.

Mais comment tuer un horcrux vivant ? Demande Hermione inquiète. Les objets sont faciles à détruite, ils ne bougent pas. Mais le serpent ne se laissera pas faire, il tentera peut être même de nous tuer…

Je suppose que oui. Mais si Nagini n'est pas détruit, il sera inutile de tenter de tuer Voldemort. Sans quoi il reviendra. Mais pour cela il faut débord trouver et détruire tous les horcrux objet. On s'occupera du serpent au dernier moment, car de toute manière il ne quitte pas Voldemort.

Harry, tu crois qu'il y aura une bataille ? demanda Ron.

Tu crois que Voldemort va nous laisser éliminer tous ses horcrux et attendre sagement que Harry n'aille le rejoindre chez lui pour le tuer tranquillement ? Répondit Hermione sèchement.

Bah euh…

Oh Ron ! Evidemment qu'il y aura une bataille, c'est pour cela que Dumbledore veut attendre avant de détruire la coupe. Si Voldemort se rend compte qu'on est au courant pour les horcrux, il va attaquer, et nous ne sommes pas prêts pour une bataille. Il faudra évacuer du château les plus jeunes et faire venir les membres de l'Ordre.

Ils arrivèrent devant la classe de sortilège et entrèrent.

Le reste de la journée passa et lorsque le cours de potion arriva, ils étaient épuisés d'avance à l'idée du nombre de rouleaux de parchemins à rendre pour chacun des autres professeurs.

Severus leur dit d'entrée de sa voix doucereuse. Chacun prit place en silence et sorti ses affaires.

Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas faire de potion, les informa t-il. Nous allons faire une sorte de jeu.

Tous se regardèrent en se demandant s'ils avaient bien compris.

Vous allez vous mettre par équipes de 2. Je vais vous distribuer divers ingrédients ainsi que des échantillons de potion. Vous devrez associer chaque ingrédient avec la potion à laquelle il correspond. Vous m'écrirez également en quelques lignes les propriétés de ces ingrédients et leur utilité dans la potion à laquelle vous l'aurez associée. Ce n'est pas une course de vitesse, vous avez les 2 heures pour y arriver. A la fin du cours, l'équipe qui aura le plus de bonnes réponses remportera 150 points pour sa maison, 100 points pour la deuxième, 50 pour la troisième. J'accorderais 5 points par bonne réponse pour les équipes restantes.

Les élèves étaient sidérés. Le professeur Snape accordait des points. Du jamais vu. Ils se mirent tous par équipe et commencèrent à étudier les ingrédients. Hermione s'était mise avec Neville tandis que Ron et Harry étaient ensemble. A la fin, bien entendu Hermione et Neville remportèrent les 150 points prévus avec un bonus de 20 points car ils avaient tout bon, et la deuxième équipe fut Harry et Ron. Les Griffondors n'en revenaient pas. 270 points pour leur maison accordés par Snape. Seamus avait même demandé au Professeur ce qu'il avait fait de leur vrai maître des potions et si, comme en quatrième année, ce n'était pas un mangemort sous polynectar. Snape avait alors répondu qu'un mangemort ne l'aurait pas laissé en vie assez longtemps pour poser cette question stupide et qu'il accepterait de se soumettre au véritaserum pour confirmer son identité, mais qu'il retirait tout de même 10 points à Griffondor parce que « nous ne sommes pas allés garder les hyppogriffes ensemble Mr Finningan ». Bien entendu le sablier des Griffondor étant en excédent de points depuis le mercredi soir, les 10 points ne furent déduis que du nombre excédentaire de rubis dans le sablier.

Au repas du soir, toutes les conversations ne portaient que sur l'étrange comportement du Professeur Snape et le vol de Gringotts n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

A la table des Professeurs, tous les adultes attendaient l'arrivée de leur collègue pour lui faire part de leur joie face à ce changement de comportement. Mais le maître des potions ne vint pas dîner ce soir là. Personne ne le vit du week-end, ce qui inquiéta considérablement le Directeur ainsi qu'une jeune Griffondor…


	6. Chapter 6

« Les corps de 9 Mangemorts retrouvés hier soir »

« Les corps de 9 partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ont été retrouvés hier soir à leurs domiciles respectifs. Le sortilège de mort à l'origine de ces décès.

Sinistrus Avery, Antonin Dolohov, Vincent Crabbe Père, Frederic Gibbon, Gregory Goyle Père, Walden Macnair, John Mulciber, Theodore Nott Père ainsi que Evan Rosier ont été retrouvés morts chez eux hier soir. Aucune trace de lutte n'a été constatée sur les lieux des crimes. Nous pensons qu'une mission confiée par Vous Savez Qui aurait échouée et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se serait vengé en éliminant ceux qui n'auraient pas été capables de réaliser cette mission. »

C'est sur cette information que tout le château s'éveilla le lundi matin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne parlaient que de ça, comme tous leurs camarades. Les enfants des mangemorts retrouvés morts étaient absents au petit déjeuner et personne ne les vit de toute la journée.

Les Professeurs semblaient préoccupés, sauf le Maître des Potions revenu ce matin là qui était occupé à observer les 3 jeunes gens entrer et s'installer.

Si maintenant ils s'entretuent entre-eux, c'est formidable. Ils nous mâchent les ¾ du travail, s'exclama le minuscule Professeur Flitwick.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'œuvre de Voldemort, Filius, le coupa Dumbledore.

Ah bon Albus ? Demanda McGonagall

Je crois que c'est l'œuvre d'un justicier masqué qui se veut plus fort et se met en danger inutilement, expliqua le directeur d'une voix assez forte pour que toute la table des professeurs l'entende.

A ces mots, Severus Snape se leva et sorti de la Grande salle en direction de ses cachots.

Albus ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que les changements de comportements de Severus ne soient liés, demanda Minerva en regardant son collègue sortir.

J'en ai bien peur Minerva. Vous connaissez Severus autant que moi. Vous savez ce qu'il a subit. Il ne supporte plus d'être enfermé ici sans pouvoir agir réellement. A la sépulture de Mr et Mrs Granger, il a promis à la jeune Hermione de venger ses parents. Je crains qu'il n'ait mis sa promesse à exécution. Si c'est ce que je crois, d'autres mangemorts pourraient être victimes de morts subites ces prochaines semaines…

Miss Granger sait-elle pour ce qui est arrivé à la petite…

Oui Minerva, la coupa Albus. Severus lui a tout raconté. C'est la première fois qu'il raconte cette histoire à quelqu'un.

Alors maintenant que le deuil à commencé, il va effectivement vouloir se venger. Bellatrix Lestrange et Alecto Carrow sont donc les prochains sur la liste…

Je ne crois pas Minerva. Je pense que Severus va tenter d'éliminer le plus de mangemort possible, en terminant par ceux qui ont tué sa mère et sa fille. Il ne restera plus que Voldemort et Harry aurait ainsi une chance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Mais vous ne comptez tout de même pas le laisser continuer, Albus ? demanda McGonagall horrifiée.

Avons nous le choix Minerva ?

Mais Albus, il court un grand danger…

Je sais Minerva, je sais, mais il est inutile de vouloir l'en empêcher. Severus a commencé à anéantir les forces du mal, si cela peut lui permettre de trouver le repos de son âme…

Albus je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Il est comme mon fils, s'écria Minerva, et il l'est pour vous aussi, vous le savez très bien.

Tous les professeurs tournèrent leurs têtes vers le directeur et son adjointe.

Cela suffit Minerva. Je vais voir Severus, venez me voir à mon bureau plus tard, nous terminerons cette conversation à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Coupa Albus en se levant.

Il sortit de la salle et pris la direction des cachots.

Arrivé devant la porte il n'eut pas le temps de frapper.

Entrez Albus.

Severus, mon enfant, qu'avez vous fait ?

Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps Albus. Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Je vais tous les éliminer, en terminant par cette folle de Bella et par Alecto Carrow. Ils verront tous leurs amis décimés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'eux et ils viendront me supplier d'en finir avec eux, croyez moi. Dit il d'une voix glaciale.

Je vous en prie Severus, n'en venez pas là. Le supplia le directeur.

Albus, vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. Je dois y aller maintenant, j'ai cours avec les 7èmes années. Dit il en sortant. Fermez la porte de mon bureau en sortant.

Je ne vous laisserais pas risquer votre vie ainsi mon enfant, Minerva ne me le pardonnerais pas, et Miss Granger non plus. Murmura le directeur pour lui-même.

Le directeur sorti du bureau et se dirigea vers le hall du château lorsqu'il croisa le Trio d'Or.

Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je vous parler un instant, demanda Hermione.

Bien sûr Miss Granger, venez.

Ils s'éloignèrent des deux autres un instant.

Je suis inquiète Professeur…

Et je crains fort que vous ne vous inquiétez de la même personne que moi Hermione, je me trompe ? dit il a la jeune fille qui baissa les yeux en rougissant.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien Professeur, mais il m'a fait confiance, il m'a tout raconté vous savez, et je sais qu'il n'est pas étranger à ce qui est arrivé aux mangemorts ce week-end. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens.

Il tient beaucoup à vous Hermione, il ne l'admet pas, mais je le sais. Ce que vous avez traversé vous a rapproché et je ne lutterais pas contre un rapprochement encore plus fort. D'autant moins si vous parvenez à le raisonner. Severus est important à mes yeux et je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive un accident regrettable. Je ne peux pas non plus m'opposer à ce qu'il fait mais je refuse qu'il le fasse seul.

Vous voulez que je fasse justice avec lui ? Demanda t-elle estomaquée.

Oh non, certainement pas ! Prenez soin de lui au château, je m'occuperais de lui en dehors. Allez en cours Hermione, il déteste les retards.

La jeune fille rejoignit ses amis qui patientaient devant la salle.

Le maître des potions ouvrit la porte et leur intima d'entrer. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione, un étrange frisson lui traversa la nuque.

« Elle sait » pensa t-il.

Aujourd'hui, pas de jeu ! Les sabliers des Griffondors saturent et avec Miss Granger dans cette classe, aucune chance pour les autres maisons d'obtenir des points, dit-il avec un petit sourire discret pour la jeune fille. En revanche nous allons travailler ensemble sur l'amélioration d'une potion de ma création.

Vous voulez que… qu'on vous aide à créer une potion Professeur, demanda Dean Thomas complètement étonné ?

Oui, Mr Thomas, comme je le disais, j'ai créé une potion il y a plusieurs années, qui permet de détendre les nerfs après un sortilège impardonnable. Le doloris. Vous connaissez tous les effets de ce sort ?

Oui Monsieur acquiescèrent tous les élèves.

Bien, le sort a pour effet de tordre les nerfs pour faire souffrir. Une fois que le sort est levé, la victime demeure endolorie pendant plusieurs heures encore. J'ai créé une potion qui permet de diminuer la tension dans les nerfs après la levée du sort, mais je souhaiterais qu'elle l'abolisse complètement et faire de cette potion une potion préventive que l'on pourrait ingérer et qui anéantirait les effet du sort lorsqu'il est lancé. Cependant je ne parvient pas à la doser suffisamment pour qu'elle ne soit pas toxique ou ne fasse pas disparaître les nerfs tout en étant efficace. Nous travaillerons sur cette potion jusqu'à ce que l'on ait trouvé une solution.

La classe était littéralement bluffée. Le professeur Snape leur donnait des points et maintenant il leur demandait leur aide pour l'élaboration d'une potion. Chacun se mit en binôme et Snape indiqua la liste des ingrédients au tableau ainsi que le procédé. Rapidement les chaudrons se mirent en route et chacun commença la potion afin d'en créer un échantillon à améliorer par la suite.

Neville étant absent à cause d'un rhume particulièrement coriace, Hermione était toute seule à sa table. Severus s'approcha d'elle et alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, il lui proposa de travailler ensemble. La jeune fille accepta avec un sourire qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine, voyant également l'occasion de raisonner son professeur.

Au bout d'une heure, elle avait eu l'idée d'ajouter un demi crin de licorne avant d'incorporer la pointe de magyar broyée ce qui permit de constater que la potion diminuait encore la tension dans les nerfs à tel point que le doloris semblait un chatouillis à celui qui le subissait. A la fin du cour, tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent dans un concert de « Au revoir Professeur, à demain Professeur, Merci ! » que Snape n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour.

Hermione était restée, n'ayant pas de cours avant une heure. Elle l'aida à remettre de l'ordre dans la classe en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Severus rompit le silence :

Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester là Hermione, j'ai toujours rangé ma classe seul vous savez.

Et pour tuer des partisans de Vous savez qui, vous y allez seul également ? Demanda t-elle froidement

Il lâcha la fiole qu'il tenait dans les mains et qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé.

Je ne fais que tenir ma promesse Hermione. Je vous ai promis que je vengerais vos parents et je le ferais. Lui dit-il d'une voix calme.

Je sais tout ça, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de… elle se tut.

De quoi ? lui demanda t-il en se rapprochant.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en le cramponnant fortement.

De vous mettre en danger comme ça ! Cria t-elle. Vous risquez votre vie quand vous les approchez. Si l'un d'eux vous voit et vous blesse avant que vous n'ayez le temps de réagir, je…

Il la serra doucement contre lui en reprenant sa nouvelle manie de caresser ses cheveux.

Je fais attention. Je vous le promet Hermione. N'ayez crainte. Lorsque tout sera fini vous pourrez reprendre votre vie normalement.

Et vous ? Vous ferez quoi lorsque tout sera fini ?

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Je l'ignore, mais je serais en paix, car je saurais que vous êtes en sécurité.

Lentement, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés.

Hermione posa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur possible. Il ne bougea pas au départ et lorsque la jeune fille retira ses lèvres, il retient sa tête et lui rendit son baiser avec toute la passion possible. Chacun ressenti le frisson dans la nuque, signe qu'ils ressentaient la même chose l'un pour l'autre. Leur baiser dura un long moment jusqu'à ce que chacun doive reprendre son souffle.

Il restèrent serré l'un contre l'autre à se regarder pendant de longues minutes, puis doucement, Hermione se recula.

Je dois y aller, mon prochain cours va bientôt commencer, dit elle en prenant son sac. Elle déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de Severus et se retourna.

Hermione ! Dit il en lui attrapant le poignet. Je ne renierais pas ce qui vient de se passer, mais si vous souhaitez oublier, je ne lutterais pas non plus. Sachez que je tiens à vous, bien plus que je n'oserais jamais l'admettre.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front et lâcha son poignet. La jeune fille se serra contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Je ne renierais pas non plus Severus, pour rien au monde.

Elle sortit de la classe, laissant Severus planté là. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur l'endroit où elle venait de l'embrasser. Il sortit de la classe et alla vers le parc du château. Il s'assit près du lac, sous un arbre et resta ainsi un moment, à repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'entendit pas Minerva Mc Gonagall arriver et s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Pensez-vous que c'est la solution Severus ? lui demanda t-elle doucement

Minerva ! Sursauta t-il, vous m'avez fait peur par Merlin !

Je suis navrée je pensais que vous m'aviez vue.

Et bien non, lui dit il froidement. Que voulez vous ?

Je sais ce que vous avez fait Severus.

Il blêmît.

Je crois que je l'aime, Minerva.

Mais elle est morte Severus ! Je sais que vous voulez la venger, mais de cette manière vous vous mettez en danger.

Attendez, de qui parlez vous ? lui demanda t-il.

De Lily bien sûr, pourquoi ? Vous ne parliez pas d'elle ?

Euh, non.

Minerva était la seule, avec Albus à qui Severus ne pouvait rien cacher. Ils l'avaient tellement aidé et soutenu au cours de sa vie qu'il les considérait comme ses propres parents.

De qui me parliez vous Severus ?

De Miss Granger, Minerva. Lui murmura t-il.

Hermione Granger ?! Par Merlin, Severus.

Je sais, je ne dois pas. Les relations entre élève et professeur sont interdites.

Severus ! L'aimez vous ?

Oui, Minerva. Mais je ne peux pas. Voyez ce qui est arrivé à ceux que j'ai aimé.

Arrêtez Severus. Vous avez le droit au bonheur vous aussi. Si vous l'aimez dites le lui. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle vous regarde pour comprendre que les sentiments sont réciproques.

Il restèrent assis là quelques minutes, puis Severus dit à Minerva :

Merci d'avoir toujours été là.

Oh Severus, lui dit-elle les yeux embués. Elle lui posa la main sur le bras et se releva avant de repartir vers le château.

Severus se leva à son tour et parti vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.


	7. Chapter 7

La semaine passa à son rythme habituel et le premier match de Quidditch de l'année était en train de se dérouler. Alors que tout le monde était en train d'acclamer les Griffondors et les Serdaigles, Hermione avait profité du calme du château pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de son lieu de prédilection au château, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouva stupéfixée. Sans savoir par qui, elle fut emmenée vers les cachots dans une salle de classe désaffectée. A cet instant elle était persuadée qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Crabbe et Goyle étaient devant elle et commençaient à la déshabiller violemment. Il la ruèrent de coups, et lui inscrivirent la mention « Sang de Bourbe » sur le bras droit à l'aide d'un couteau en argent. Ils profitèrent du match de Quidditch pour la blesser à chaque partie de son corps et alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils en avaient enfin fini avec elle, ils la violèrent. Après seulement ils sortirent de la salle et Hermione, rassemblant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, sortit de la classe. Après quelques pas dans le couloir elle s'effondra, inconsciente. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes après, le maître des potions la trouva, inanimée, gisant dans une mare de sang près de la porte de ses appartements. Sans réfléchir il enveloppa la jeune fille dans sa cape, pour la seconde fois en quelques semaines et la porta très rapidement dans ses appartements. Il la déposa sur son lit et accouru jusqu'à sa cheminée où il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Minerva ! Allez chercher Pomfresh, c'est urgent, Miss Granger a été agressée, elle est dans mes appartements, faites vite, elle est intransportable jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Hurla t-il dans la cheminée. Puis il retourna auprès de la jeune fille qu'il entreprit de nettoyer les plaies visibles à l'aide d'un linge humide.

Quelques secondes après, l'infirmière et la directrice des Griffondor arrivèrent dans la pièce. Immédiatement, l'infirmière lui demanda de lui raconter comment il avait trouvé Hermione et entreprit de la déshabiller et de l'examiner. Le Professeur McGonagall en profita pour faire sortir Severus de la pièce, prétextant que Pomfresh avait besoin de calme pour soigner la jeune fille.

- Severus, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je viens de le dire Minerva. Je rentrais du terrain de Quidditch lorsque j'ai vu une forme sombre sur le sol. En me rapprochant j'ai vu Herm… Granger gisant au sol. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'étais tout près de mes appartements et je l'ai déposée sur le lit, puis je vous ai appelée. Lui répondit-il en rougissant d'avoir manquer de nommer la jeune fille par son prénom.

-Avez vous vu qui aurait pu faire ça ?

-J'ai vu Crabbe et Goyle juniors remonter vers le stade en riant lorsque je rentrait. Cela ne prouve rien mais ces deux gorilles ont sûrement pour mission de terminer le travail de Malefoy…

Au même moment, Pomfresh sorti de la chambre et leur expliqua la situation.

- Les blessures de Miss Granger sont graves. Elle a été ruée de coups sur tout le corps, elle a de nombreuses fractures que j'ai presque réussi à soigner. Elle devra rester alitée pendant plusieurs jours afin de consolider ses os, mais ce n'est pas le pire.

- Le pire ? demandèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Elle a… commença l'infirmière, avant de s'interrompre en regardant le Directeur des Serpentards.

- Elle a quoi ?! s'impatienta t-il.

- Elle a été violée, Severus, et ceux qui ont fait ça on gravée « Sang de Bourbe » sur son avant bras droit, surement avec une lame d'argent.

- Oh par Merlin non ! s'exclama Severus

- Comment savez-vous que c'est une lame d'argent Pompom ? Demanda Minerva.

- Je ne peux pas effacer cette coupure, Minerva.

- Et comment cela se fait-il ?

- Les blessures infligées avec une lame d'argent sont impossibles à guérir, Minerva, répondit Severus à la place de l'infirmière. Miss Granger gardera cette inscription toute sa vie.

- Nom d'une gargouille ! Severus il faut retrouver ces monstres et les punir ! S'écria la professeur de métamorphose.

- Comment va t-elle Pomfresh ? Demanda Severus

- Elle dort, Severus, je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves et je ne peux malheureusement pas la déplacer actuellement. Je vais faire en sorte de la rapatrier à l'infirmerie avant ce soir.

- Ca ne sera pas utile Pomfresh, je dois m'absenter pour le reste du week-end, restez avec elle ce soir, je vous laisse mes appartements. Dit-il en sortant.

Le week-end passa et Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue à elle-même. Lorsque Severus rentra le lundi matin, il trouva la jeune fille encore profondément endormie sur son lit. Elle semblait encore terrifiée. Doucement il s'approcha d'elle, et posa sa main sur le front d'Hermione afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Immédiatement, le visage de la brune se détendit au contact du maître des potions. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui dit doucement « 9 de moins ma belle, à ce rythme dans 3 mois il ne restera plus que Lestrange, Carrow et Voldemort » puis il se releva et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit « J'espère seulement que vous serez encore là pour m'aider à les éliminer également Severus ». Il se retourna vivement et vit la jeune fille réveillée, plus pâle que jamais et le regard encore plus vide que lors de la mort de ses parents. Il se rapprocha et s'assit auprès d'elle. Instinctivement, Hermione se recula puis réalisa que sa réaction pouvait avoir froissé son professeur.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi qui vous ai trouvé samedi matin. Vous étiez trop faible pour être transportée jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors Pomfresh vous a soignée ici. Je sais ce qu'ils vous ont fait Hermione, mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui…

- Non ! Hurla la jeune fille. Non, je ne veux pas vous dire.

- Hermione, il faut punir ceux qui vous ont mise dans cet état.

- Je ne veux pas que vous les punissiez vous-même. J'ai besoin de v…

- De quoi Hermione ? Dites moi ce que je peux faire.

- Je le dirais au Directeur, mais pas à vous. Je sais que vous éliminez les mangemorts chaque semaine et ça me terrorise, mais si il vous arrive quoi que ce soit… expliqua Hermione avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Severus la prit doucement contre lui, comme dans la tour d'astronomie et commença à la bercer lentement en murmurant des « chut » réconfortant à l'oreille d'Hermione. Elle pleura longtemps contre lui, et il déposa de nombreux baiser sur son front et le haut de sa tête.

- Je te protègerais Hermione, je te jure que je ferais attention à ne pas me faire tuer en éliminant ces monstres, et je te protègerais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de vous savoir en vie. Dit-elle en s'accrochant plus fort à lui.

Elle leva la tête et croisa ces yeux noirs qu'elle aimait tant. Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux plus la jeune fille baissa la tête et la posa contre le torse du maître des potions. Il continua de la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme puis il l'installa soigneusement sous les couvertures avant d'aller enfin vers la salle de bain où il prit une longue douche brulante en réfléchissant aux paroles d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, la jeune fille n'y était plus. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de la pièce avant de s'immobiliser dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Hermione était en pyjama et battait frénétiquement des œufs en omelette. Elle se courbait de douleur par moment et son visage reflétait une souffrance très violente mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle s'était mise en tête de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom pour prouver à l'homme qu'elle aimait que ses paroles n'étaient pas en l'air.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit Hermione, et là, à part un exemple significatif de ton inconscience c'est tout ce que tu fais. Lui dit-il en prenant le fouet qu'elle tenait d'une main et le bol plein d'œufs battus de l'autre.

- Co… Comment avez-vous ?

- Je suis légilimens, parfois sans même m'en rendre compte je peux lire les pensées des gens qui se trouvent face à moi, particulièrement lorsque je suis au centre de leurs pensées. Répondit-il en souriant doucement. Allez, viens t'asseoir. Pomfresh va m'étriper si tu ne te reposes pas. Où as-tu mal ?

- Au ventre… indiqua t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Ne baisse jamais les yeux Hermione, lui dit-il en levant son menton. Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. Je reviens, je vais te chercher de quoi ne plus avoir mal. Mange un peu. Continua t-il en se levant.

Il revint quelques minutes après avec plusieurs fioles de potion anti-douleur. Il trouva le jeune fille assise par terre, les bras autour des genoux repliés sur elle même en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Son assiette était brisée au sol et les aliments étaient éparpillés partout dans la cuisine. Elle se grattait violemment l'avant bras droit et Severus n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Il s'agenouilla doucement devant Hermione et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître les débris de porcelaine ainsi que les restes d'aliments, puis bloqua le bras qui frottait frénétiquement l'autre en levant le visage de la jeune fille.

- Je ne pourrais pas faire disparaître cette marque Hermione, mais on peut essayer de la cacher avec un baume. Lui expliqua t-il doucement.

- Non, ca ne servira à rien. Elle sera là quand même, dit-elle en continuant de se balancer d'avant en arrière.

- Hermione regarde moi, lui demanda t-il toujours d'une voix que seule la jeune fille avait pu entendre de son professeur.

Elle leva la tête et croisa ce regard qui l'apaisait.

- Je dois aller en cours, ce matin. Tu vas rester ici et te reposer. Tu ne quitte cet appartement sous aucun prétexte tu m'entends ? Tu peux aller où tu veux dans cet appartement. La porte à côté de la chambre est celle de ma bibliothèque personnelle. Pour y entrer il suffit de réciter les ingrédients qui composent la potion tue-loup. Je reviens pour le déjeuner. Albus est au courant que tu es là et il souhaite autant que moi que tu ne quittes pas cet endroit. Promet moi de ne pas sortir.

- D'accord, dit elle en posant son front contre le torse de son professeur. Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me promet que tu ne mourra pas ?

Il sourit discrètement avant de répondre.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Hermione, il me faudra bien mourir un jour, mais je peux te jurer de faire en sorte que cela arrive le plus tard possible. Répondit-il en aidant la jeune fille à se relever. Les elfes ont apporté des affaires hier soir je crois. Tu fais ici comme chez toi. La salle de bain est attenante à la chambre. Il y a du thé dans la cuisine, du chocolat dans le placard et des centaines de livres dans la bibliothèque. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle un elfe de maison. Je dois y aller. Repose toi, s'il te plaît ajouta t-il devant les yeux pleins de larme d'Hermione.

Il l'embrassa sur le front une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Hermione retint sa main. Il se retourna et elle l'embrassa comme dans la salle de classe quelques jours auparavant. Il lui rendit son baiser et sortit finalement de son appartement.

Hermione profita de cette matinée pour aller prendre une douche brûlante. Elle se frotta le corps comme pour retirer une crasse imaginaire puis elle enfila une serviette autour de son corps fin et entreprit de coiffer ses longs cheveux bruns à l'aide se sa baguette. Elle s'habilla et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

- Aconit, œil de limace verte, myrtille, poil de sanglier, pétale de pissenlit, bogue de châtaigne. Récita t-elle à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

Elle se figea dans l'entrée de la pièce. Hermione se trouvait devant une immense salle, aussi grande que la bibliothèque de l'école, chargée de rayons pleins de livres, de grimoires, etc. classés par catégorie : Potions, Métamorphoses, Romans (la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas le Professeur Snape lisant des romans), Magie Noire, Histoire de la magie et même un espace Recettes de cuisine. A droite, le long du mur se trouvait un très grand canapé blanc et une table basse en bois sombre. La pièce était très lumineuse et appelait à une lecture apaisante. Hermione saisit un livre de potions intitulé « Les Potions de soin » et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et n'entendit pas davantage Severus entrer et déposer un plateau sur la table devant elle. Lorsqu'il s'installa à côté d'elle, elle leva doucement la tête et ce que Severus vit dans ses yeux lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils étaient emplis d'angoisse.

- Hermione, que se passe t-il ? Lui demanda t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle tourna le livre qu'elle avait en main afin que Severus puisse y lire le titre : « Les Potions contraceptives ». Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications. Lentement il lui prit le livre des mains et le posa sur la table. Puis il prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. Elles étaient glacées. Il le sentit trembler et il vit des larmes couler silencieusement sur les joues d'Hermione.

- Pomfresh te l'a fait prendre immédiatement. Il n'y a aucun risque.

La jeune fille souffla de soulagement puis ses traits se rendurcirent.

- Mais, pour… plus tard ? Enfin je veux dire, quand je serais plus… enfin s'embrouilla t-elle.

- Chuuuut, ça ira. Tout ira bien. Tu pourras avoir des enfants, plus tard, quand tu voudras. Pour le moment, il faut manger Miss Granger.

- Je vais finir par croire que Ron déteins sur vous ! dit elle en riant doucement

- Weasley ? demanda t-il incrédule.

- Vous principale obsession depuis la mort de mes parents, c'est de me faire manger.

Il éclata d'un rire franc qui réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione plus que tous les mots de réconfort.

- Bon, non pas que l'idée d'être comparée à Weasley me réjouisse, mais il est hors de question que je laisse ma Miss Je sais Tout dépérir de faim.

- Votre Miss je sais tout ?

- A table ! dit-il en rougissant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le renvoi

Sur les ordres du Professeur Dumbledore, Hermione resta toute la semaine dans les appartements de Severus. Elle ne voulait toujours pas dire qui l'avait agressée et le Directeur craignait que si elle sortait, les agresseurs recommenceraient. Harry et Ron vinrent la voir le mercredi juste après le déjeuner.

- Mione ! S'écria Ron en la prenant dans ses bras. La jeune fille se crispa puis eu une bouffée d'angoisse et se retira violemment.

- Je, je suis désolée Ron, je…

- Ce n'est rien, Dumbledore nous a expliqué que tu avais été agressée. Indiqua le rouquin.

- Hermione, qui t'a fait ça ? Mione il faut nous le dire, on ne peut pas laisser ces types se déplacer librement dans le château… demanda calmement Harry.

- Je ne peux pas, si je parle, ils…

- Mais par Merlin Hermione, que t'as fais Snape, cet espèce de sale bâtard graisseux pour que tu préfères taire l'identité de tes agresseurs plutôt que de revenir avec nous à la tour de Griffondor ? Explosa Ron.

- Ron, ça suffit ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas t'en prendre à Snape ! Et puis d'après MacGo, c'est lui qui a sauvé Hermione, c'est normal qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec lui ! cria l'Elu.

- En sécurité ? Elle ne peut pas se sentir plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec nous, nous sommes ses amis !

- Mr Weasley, je ne prétends pas être l'Ami de Miss Granger, mais pour une fois que Potter daigne montrer une once d'intelligence il serait préférable de l'écouter. Votre amie a subit un très gros choc et elle a besoin de calme, de repos et surtout de réconfort. Je ne suis sans doute pas le plus expansif en matière de sentiments mais il se trouve que je suis le seul à avoir été présent lorsque ses jours étaient menacés. Elle a donc naturellement reporté son besoin de sécurité auprès de la première personne a lui en avoir procuré. Maintenant sortez de chez moi, votre amie est épuisée et je crois que vous n'avez pas aidé à diminuer son traumatisme ! Et je vous retire 100 points Weasley, pour avoir hurlé chez moi, m'avoir insulté et avoir fait peur à Miss Granger.

- Mais monsieur…

-La ferme Weasley, et dehors ! S'emporta le maître des potions en claquant la porte derrière eux.

Severus retira sa robe de sorcier pour ne rester qu'en pantalon noir et chemise noire également. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de retrouver Hermione.

- Hermione, puis-je entrer ? demanda t-il en frappant doucement à la porte

Seuls le bruit de lourds sanglots lui répondit. Il entra alors et se figea dans l'entrée. Hermione était en train d'accrocher une corde à la tringle de rideau au dessus de la fenêtre.

- Mais que fais-tu ? demanda t-il en s'approchant

- Reculez ! Sortez, ça ne sert à rien. Même Ron me déteste. Je suis nulle, nulle et Sang de Bourbe. A quoi ça sert hein ? De connaître tous les livres de la bibliothèque par cœur et de ne pas réussir à garder ses amis ?hurla t-elle en passant sa corde autour de son cou.

En trois enjambées, Severus avait rejoins Hermione et d'un coup de baguette, défit le nœud de la corde. Il lui attrapa les épaules et la jeune fille s'effondra en pleurant contre lui.

« Décidemment c'est devenu une habitude » pensa t-il.

Hermione pleura longuement contre Severus qui l'avait installée sur ses genoux sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Comme à chaque fois il la berçait en lui caressant les cheveux.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione se calma et enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de Severus.

- Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux me réveiller de ce cauchemar, retrouver mes parents, ne plus croiser Crabbe et Goyle dans cette école de malheur. Que Vold… dit-elle à voix basse.

- Crabbe et Goyle ? La coupa Severus. Ce sont eux qui t'ont agressée ?

- Oui… répondit-elle en baissant la tête honteusement.

- Hermione que t'ai-je déjà dit ? Ne baisse pas la tête. Regarde moi.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers ceux de son professeur et plongea ses deux billes noisette dans celles, noires de Severus.

- Je vais aller voir Albus, lui dire que Crabbe et Goyle sont tes agresseurs. Ils vont être renvoyés et expédiés à Azkaban. Ca ne ramènera pas tes parents Hermione, ni n'éliminera pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tu pourras retourner en cours et reprendre un semblant de vie normale. Tu ne risqueras plus de les croiser.

Severus se leva et sortit de son appartement en laissant Hermione seule. La jeune fille en profita pour rassembler ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard suivi du Ministre de la magie en personne firent leur apparition dans la cheminée.

- Miss Granger ! Commença Dumbledore, Severus vient de me raconter. Rufus et moi-même allons de ce pas le rejoindre à la salle commune de Serpentard afin d'y interpeller les deux élèves. Ils seront renvoyés de l'école et Mr le Ministre les enverra immédiatement à la prison d'Azkaban. Vous allez pouvoir rejoindre votre dortoir dès ce soir mon enfant.

- Bien, Merci Professeur. Répondit Hermione en soufflant de soulagement. Cependant, elle ressenti un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'elle allait quitter les appartements de son professeur, auprès duquel elle se sentait protégée.

Severus revint 35 minutes plus tard et Hermione l'attendait, assise sur une chaise du coin cuisine avant de partir. Elle tenait à lui dire au revoir et à le remercier.

- Cette fois, ça y'es, ils sont partis et sont en route pour Azkaban. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre le fil normal de ta vie. Lui indiqua t-il en la trouvant assise en se triturant une mèche de cheveux.

- Professeur, je… je voulais vous remercier. Je sais qu'à partir de maintenant je redeviens juste l'élève, l'insupportable Miss je sais tout et, ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous n'étiez pas obligé, mais Merci.

- Professeur ? Hermione, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler Severus lorsque nous sommes seuls juste pendant que tu vis chez moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi pendant 6 ans, mais tu connais ma vraie position. Ce que j'ai fais pour toi, je l'ai fais parce que je le voulais. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, tu connais le mot de passe d'entrée de mon appartement. Viens quand tu veux. Et ne t'en fais, pas, en classe, je resterais le « Professeur Snape », mais en dehors tu peux continuer à m'appeler Severus. Et le tutoiement ne m'a jamais dérangé lorsqu'il venait de toi, ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui. Lentement il la serra contre lui et dépose un doux baiser sur le dessus de son crâne.

- Allez, file maintenant. Tes deux crétins d'amis t'attendent. Mais avant promet moi une chose Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Ne te met pas en danger inutilement, ne tente rien de dangereux. Et viens me voir si ça ne va pas.

Elle posa sa joue contre son cœur et resta quelques instant à l'écouter battre. Puis Hermione se dégagea doucement des bras de Severus, pris son sac et sortit en direction de la tour de Griffondor.

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte que Severus se servait un verre de whisky pur-feu. Il s'installa dans son canapé et soupira.

« Mon pauvre Sev', te voilà de nouveau seul » pensa t-il amèrement. Il réalisa que la compagnie de la jeune Griffondor lui avait vraiment apporté ce bien-être dont il avait besoin, et que de la savoir repartie auprès des deux grands idiots qui lui servaient d'amis lui déchirait la poitrine. Il termina son verre et s'en resservit un autre dans la foulée. Il ne descendit pas dîner dans la grande salle ce soir là.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la Tour Griffondor…

Hermione entra dans la salle commune et se figea. Une gigantesque banderole surplombait la salle commune et clignotait un « Bienvenue à la maison » qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Tous ses camarades de maison s'étaient réunis et lui souhaitèrent un bon retour chaleureusement. Ils l'accueillirent avec des bièraubeurre et des tas de friandises de chez Honeydukes. Chacun vint la voir pour lui adresser un message d'encouragement et de soutient puis Harry et Ron approchèrent et les autres en profitèrent pour s'éloigner.

- Hermione, je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure chez Snape, commença Ron.

- C'est bon Ron, je sais que tu parles toujours avant de réfléchir. Répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

- Allez les amis, allons prendre une bouteille de bièraubeurre avant qu'il n'y en ai plus, je ne suis pas allé jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard sous la cape juste pour que tous les Griffondor sauf nous profitent de bonbons et boissons en tout genre.

-Harry… commença Hermione.

- Je sais, nous n'avons pas le droit, c'est très dangereux, et nia nia nia, le règlement dit que… Mais on voulait vraiment fêter ton retour dignement Mione, et tu sais que pour toi, on irait jusqu'à décrocher la lune ! La coupa Harry en riant.

Les festivités se prolongèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où tous les élèves descendirent ensemble à la grande salle, en prenant garde de ne pas laisser Hermione seule ou trop près de Serpentards. Pendant le dîner toutes les conversations tournaient autour du renvoi des deux élèves de la maison vert et argent et nombreux furent les élèves des autres maisons à venir témoigner de leur sympathie auprès d'Hermione. La jeune fille les remerciait poliment à chaque fois mais ne pouvait décrocher son regard de la place vide à la table des professeurs. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas parti à la chasse aux mangemorts pour compenser sa solitude du soir.

A la fin du repas, Hermione, Harry et Ron remontèrent à la salle commune. Ils restèrent à discuter un moment puis Hermione, fatiguée monta se coucher. Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit en pensant à son professeur. Elle ne mit pas de temps à s'endormir mais sa nuit fut agitée de cauchemars dans lesquels elle revoyait son agression. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars jusqu'à présent, la présence de Severus dans la pièce d'à côté la rassurait. Après le 3ème cauchemars, elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir et décida de descendre à la salle commune commencer à rattraper son retard de cours.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà le chapitre 9.

Je trouve que j'ai fais drôlement vite pour l'écrire celui là, mais vos review m'ont réellement motivée.

Ca fait super plaisir de voir qu'elles sont aussi nombreuses et que la fic vous plait.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ne m'en voulez pas si la fin est super frustrante... Promis le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus "actif"...

Un grand MERCI à Mamsayi pour ses reviews à chaque chapitre et, comme promis, je te dédicace ce chapitre;

Merci également à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 et tous les autres pour vos super reviews et vos ajouts en favoris.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Marayeva

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Faire semblant de vivre normalement.<p>

Ce jeudi matin, lorsque Harry et Ron se levèrent, ils trouvèrent Hermione endormie sur ses parchemins.

Elle avait travaillé une partie de la nuit et s'était endormie peu de temps avant que ses amis ne s'éveillent.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Ron, On la réveille ?

- Bien sûr, si on ne la réveille pas, elle va nous tuer. Elle doit retourner en cours aujourd'hui, et vu l'état de la table, je pense qu'elle a révisé pour ça toute la nuit ! Répondit le brun.

- Mione, réveille toi, il faut qu'on aille déjeuner !

- Mmm, Ron, va manger et laisse moi dormir.

- Mais Mione, on doit aller en classe aujourd'hui, et on commence avec McGo !

- QUOI ? S'écria Hermione en sursautant. Mais quelle heure est-il ?

- 7h30. Répondit Harry

- Oh ce n'est pas possible ! Je vais prendre une douche et me changer, je vous rejoins à la grande salle, dit elle en se précipitant vers le dortoir des filles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit de la salle commune des Griffondor lavées, changée et chargée de ses affaires de classe. Elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui la suivit jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle s'installa aux côtés de ses deux amis et commença à manger.

- Que faigeai tu dans la chall komune à ormi Ione ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

- Euh, Ron, tu pourrais répéter sans avoir la bouche pleine de porridge ?

- Que faisais tu à dormir sur tes parchemins dans la salle commune Mione ?

- Bah euh… j'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit alors je suis descendue prendre de l'avance du mes cours, et je me suis endormie.

-Tu devais sûrement réviser l'histoire de la magie si tu t'es endormie, plaisanta Harry.

Tous les trois ricanèrent puis Hermione tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs où le Maître des Potions arborait une mine des mauvais jours.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Hermione lui adressa un sourire chaleureux auquel il répondit par un signe de tête avant de tourner la tête vers son bol de café. Les élèves sortirent de la grande salle et allèrent vers leurs classes lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentards barra la route du trio d'amis.

- Alors la Sang de Bourbe, ça n'a pas suffit que ton pote le binoclard envoie Malefoy à Azkaban, tu as également fais expédier Crabbe et Goyle ? Comment as tu pu aller raconter un truc pareil, comme si un garçon aussi beau et distingué que Gregory Goyle ai pu avoir envie de te toucher ? S'écria Pansy Parkinson.

- Dégage Parkinson, où t'es la suivante sur la liste des expéditions pour Azkaban, lui dit froidement Ron.

-Alors c'est donc ça, c'est un concours de celui qui enverra le plus de Serpentard en prison ? continua Pansy

- Ouais, et pour le moment, Harry est en tête ! Continua Ron.

- Potter?

- Oui, après Malefoy père et fils, il a également envoyé ton père il me semble, ainsi que le tiens, Nott, continua t-il en s'adressant cette fois à Théodore Nott.

Les Serpentards commencèrent à serrer les poings en signe de bagarre lorsqu'une voix glaciale se fit entendre :

- Que se passe t-il ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censés être en classe ? Parkinson ! Levez les yeux quand je vous parle ! Et répondez !

- Nous prenions simplement des nouvelles de Granger M'sieur. C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas du tout d'accord avec ce que Crabbe et Goyle ont fait.

- Il suffit ! Vous mentez très mal Parkinson. Ce soir, 20h retenue dans mon bureau. Nous verrons si vous êtes toujours aussi fière en récurant les chaudrons des premières années. Quand aux autres, déguerpissez. Dépêchez vous d'aller en cours. Granger, restez un instant.

Alors que tous les autres repartaient vers leurs classes respectives, Snape assura à Harry et Ron qu'il raccompagnerait Hermione jusqu'à la classe de métamorphoses.

- Est ce que tout va bien Miss Granger ? Vous avez une mine épouvantable.

- Ca va Monsieur, j'ai juste pas très bien dormi.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ?

- N… Non monsieur.

- Que voulait Parkinson exactement ? Insista t-il un peu plus durement.

- Ri… Rien, comme elle a dit, elle voulait juste s'assurer que…

- Bon ça suffit ! Cria Severus. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmena vers la première salle de classe.

- Hermione, s'il te plait ? Qu'a t-elle dit exactement ?

- Non ! S'emporta violemment Hermione. Ca suffit, je ne dirais plus rien. Je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'elle a dit. Ca me regarde. Harry et Ron m'ont défendue, maintenant c'est bon. L'incident est clos.

Hermione sentait ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et elle ne voulait pas pleurer à nouveau face à Severus.

- Raccompagnez moi en classe Professeur. S'il vous plaît, ajouta t-elle.

- Bien. Suivez moi, Miss Granger. Dit il froidement.

Severus la raccompagna en classe et se dirigea vers ses cachots. Il n'avait pas cours avant 1 heure et il comptait préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'il ferait déposer à Hermione dans la soirée.

La journée défila tranquillement et Hermione reprenait ses anciennes habitudes. Elle dîna tôt et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour y faire ses devoirs et terminer de rattraper son retard. Mme Pince lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure de fermer la bibliothèque et Hermione retourna à la salle commune. Elle termina le devoir de runes qu'elle avait commencé et monta se coucher. Vers 1h du matin, elle ne dormait toujours pas. La conversation avec Pansy lui revenait toujours en tête et elle revoyait les images de son agression. Elle avait bien remarqué le petit flacon de potion posé sur sa table de chevet, avec un petit morceau de parchemin plié « Je ne tolèrerais pas l'excuse du manque de sommeil dans mon cours demain matin. Repose toi tu en as besoin. SS ». Hermione ne voulait pas céder à l'appel de la potion de sommeil. Elle voulait trouver le sommeil par elle même mais au bout de plusieurs heures à tourner en rond, elle décida de se relever. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, attrapa sa baguette et sorti du dortoir. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle sortit de la salle commune est descendit vers les cachots dans le but d'aller parler à Severus et s'excuser pour son comportement du matin. Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement de son professeur, elle réalisa l'heure qu'il était et, ne voulant pas risquer une punition, fit demi-tour. Sur le chemin elle passa devant la salle de potion et entra. Elle s'installa à sa table habituelle, près du bureau du professeur et s'endormit presque aussitôt, emportée par une sensation de sécurité et de bien être.

Ce sont des caresses dans ses boucles brunes qui la réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard.

Hermione sursauta et ouvrit les yeux brutalement. La lumière lui brula les yeux et elle les referma aussitôt. Doucement elle les rouvrit et croisa deux prunelles d'un noir de jais. Une immense panique la saisit au ventre et elle devint écarlate.

- Et bien alors, Miss Granger ? Les cours de potions ne suffisent plus, vous faites des heures supplémentaires en nocturne maintenant ? Demanda Severus sur un ton faussement sarcastique trahi par un discret sourire.

- Je… c'est à dire que, en fait, et bien, euh…

- Hey, doucement. Calme toi. Tu n'as pas eu ma potion hier soir ?

- Si, mais… commença Hermione en baissant la tête

- Mais tu n'as pas voulu en profiter et tu t'es dis que tu étais assez forte pour trouver le sommeil toi même, lui dit-il en lui relevant le menton.

- Oui, rougit-elle.

- Hermione, si je t'ai fais porter la potion, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter ou te rabaisser. Je voulais que tu puisses te reposer. Ton sommeil reviendra, mais il te faut du temps. Ce que tu traverses est difficile à gérer, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent rouges et elle tourna la tête.

- Tu sais que ma chemise bénéficie d'un sort d'imperméabilité ? Lui dit-il en lui tournant le visage.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille laissa couler ses larmes et enfouie son visage contre le torse de Severus.

- J'en ai marre de pleurer tout le temps, j'en ai marre de passer pour une faible et de toujours pleurer contre toi. Je ne pleure jamais d'habitude. S'exclama t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Je sais ma grande, mais ce n'est pas une période facile. Entre la guerre qui sévit dehors, la perte de tes parents, l'agression et la bêtise ambulante de Weasley, c'est normal de craquer de temps en temps. Et pleurer n'est pas une marque de faiblesse, au contraire. C'est faire preuve d'une grande force que de pouvoir montrer ses craintes et sa peine. Allez viens avec moi, tu vas prendre une bonne douche et te changer avant d'aller rejoindre les deux idiots au petit déjeuner. Et tu reviendras toute à l'heure pour le cours.

- Plus ...

- Oui ?

- Je ne peux pas traverser le château en pyjama à cette heure-ci…

- Tiens donc ? Ca ne t'a pas dérangé cette nuit… dit-il en se moquant.

- Elle rougit puis : Cette nuit il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, et…

- Et ?

- Je venais pour te voir.

- Me voir ? Hermione que se passe t-il ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier matin, je me suis énervée contre toi, et je ne voulais pas briser notre… amitié ? A cause de ça.

- Tu me considère comme un ami ? demanda t-il surprit.

- Oui ! Même Harry et Ron n'ont jamais été aussi présents pour moi, et seul un véritable ami l'est.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et l'aida à se relever.

- Allez viens ma jeune amie, je vais demander aux elfes de te porter ton uniforme dans mes appartements, tu pourras t'y changer sans avoir à traverser le château.

Ils sortirent de la classe et allèrent jusqu'aux appartements du Maître des Potions.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre par laquelle il fallait passer pour accéder à la salle de bain. En entrant, elle remarqua que les draps n'avaient pas été changés depuis son départ.

- Tu n'as pas fais changer les draps ?

- Comment le sais tu ? demanda t-il pour éluder la question

- Mon parfum se sent toujours dans ta chambre.

- Ah bon ? Et bien, peut être que les elfes ont oublié… expliqua t-il en masquant tant bien que mal sa gêne.

Hermione se pencha près de son oreille et dit :

- Mon shampoing te va très bien également. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et entra dans la salle de bain.

Severus resta planté là, rouge de gêne pendant quelques instant puis appela Dobby pour lui demander d'apporter les affaires d'Hermione. L'elfe ne posa aucune question sur la raison de la présence de la jeune fille dans les appartements du professeur de potions. Il reparti dans un « plop » sonore et rapporta l'uniforme et le sac de cours de la jeune filles quelques secondes plus tard.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette noire aux liserés argentés et enfila son uniforme. Elle pris ses affaires, remercia chaleureusement Severus et sortit en direction de la grande salle.

Elle ne remarqua toujours pas l'ombre qui la suivait.

Lorsque Severus s'installa à la table des professeurs, il tourna immédiatement les yeux vers la table des rouges et or et remarqua que la jeune Griffondor n'était toujours pas arrivée. Ses amis ne semblaient pas plus préoccupés que cela et il remplit son bol de café et commença à manger tout en surveillant la table des Griffondor discrètement.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'à la table des verts et argent, une jeune fille n'était pas non plus arrivée.

Ce vendredi matin là, ni Hermione Granger, ni Pansy Parkinson ne vinrent déjeuner…


	10. Chapter 10

Oui, je sais j'ai été un monstre d'arrêter le chapitre sur la disparition d'Hermione. Mais comme je sais ce que ça fait d'être frustrée quand on n'a pas la suite d'une fic, je vous publie le chapitre 10! Ca va pas vous plaire non plus la fin...

Bonne lecture et MERCIIII pour vos reviews.

Marayeva

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : La Cabane Hurlante<p>

- BULSTRODE ! Où est Parkinson ? Hurla le maître des potions en entrant dans la classe.

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, mais si vous voulez mon avis, ça sent mauvais pour la Sang de Bourbe, répondit elle dédaigneusement.

- Justement, on n'en veut pas de votre avis ! Potter, Weasley vous restez là, les autres rentrez dans vos salles communes, le premier qui sort de sa salle commune fera perdre 100 points à sa maison, et gagnera un mois de retenue avec Rusard.

Tous les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires en vitesse et sortirent de la salle sans croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le cours de potion annulé à cause de l'absence d'Hermione Granger et de Pansy Parkinson.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, Harry prit la parole :

- Que se passe t-il avec Hermione professeur ?

- Je l'ignore Potter, mais Parkinson a parlé de se venger d'elle pour le renvoi de Goyle et des mangemorts ont été aperçus à Pré au Lard depuis hier soir.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle a pu…

- Si Potter, je crains que Parkinson ait enlevé Hermione pour la livrer aux mangemorts.

- Attendez, intervint Ron, depuis quand vous appelez Hermione par son prénom et vous vous inquiétez pour elle ?

- Ron ! Soupira Harry

- Weasley, je savais que votre bêtise était nettement supérieure à la moyenne mais là vous faite preuve d'une stupidité qui nous fait perdre du temps et peut couter la vie de votre amie. Allez immédiatement prévenir le Directeur, le mot de passe est « Sucre vanillé ». Potter allez chercher votre carte de malheur, pour une fois elle pourrait servir intelligemment. Retrouvez moi tous dans le hall d'entrée, ordonna t-il en sortant de la classe.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et partirent en courant vers leurs destinations.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier du 2ème étage, Ron croisa le Professeur Dumbledore en grande conversation avec le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Professeurs ! Les appela t-il.

- Weasley, ne devriez vous pas être en cours avec le Professeur Snape ? Demanda Minerva

- Si, on y était, mais Hermione a disparu, elle n'est pas venue au petit déjeuner et Parkinson non plus. Elles ne sont pas venues en cours, Professeurs, et Sna… Le professeur Snape pense que Parkinson a enlevé Hermione pour se venger d'avoir fait renvoyer Goyle.

- Par Merlin, Albus ! S'écria la professeur de métamorphoses. Où est Severus, Weasley ?

- En bas dans le grand hall, il nous attend.

- Et bien mes enfants, ne paniquons pas, rendons nous auprès de Severus et allons retrouver la petite Granger. Nous vous suivons Ronald. Calma le directeur.

Pendant ce temps, Harry arriva à son dortoir, il attrapa la carte des Maraudeurs et l'activa :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte s'activa immédiatement et Harry commença à chercher Hermione. Il descendit du dortoir et sortit de la tour Griffondor en cherchant toujours le nom de son amie sur le parchemin. Arrivé dans le hall, il hurla :

- Là !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Vous l'avez trouvée, Potter ? demanda précipitamment Severus, oubliant pour l'occasion sa maîtrise de lui légendaire.

- Oui, elles sont dans le passage secret qui mène à la cabane hurlante, répondit Harry, surprit par l'inquiétude de son professeur.

- Nom d'une gargouille ! Si elles atteignent cette fichue cabane, les mangemorts auront la main sur elle, Albus il faut agir vite. S'exclama Minerva.

- Albus, voilà près de 20 ans que je vous dis de faire détruire cette cabane ! rugit Snape.

- Allons, calmez vous ! Cria Albus. Minerva, accompagnez Messieurs Potter et Weasley à leur Tour et veillez à ce qu'ils n'en sortent pas. Severus venez avec moi, nous allons jusqu'à ce passage secret et allons essayer de rattraper les deux jeunes filles.

- C'est trop tard Professeur, coupa Harry. Elles ont atteint la cabane. Ajouta t-il d'une voix blanche.

Severus lui arracha la carte des mains et parti en courant. Il n'entendit pas les cris de ses congénères qui le suppliaient de les attendre.

Il pénétra dans le passage secret, se lança un sort de désillusion et de silence et courra aussi vite qu'il le put en suppliant Merlin qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée de la cabane quelques minutes plus tard, un hurlement déchirant le silence lui retourna les entrailles.

- Hermione ! Murmura t-il.

Au même moment, la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange se fit entendre.

- Tu as fais du bon travail, Pansy, ton papa sera fier de toi lorsque, à la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres il sortira d'Azkaban. Alecto, raccompagne Pansy jusqu'à l'entrée du passage pour qu'elle retourne à l'école. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois soupçonnée d'être à l'origine de la disparition de la fille, ma chérie.

- Bien Madame. Mais vous direz à Gregory que j'ai fais tout ça pour lui, hein ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie, bien sûr. Allez, va !

Severus entendit des bruits de pas et soudain, Alecto Carrow et Pansy Parkinson sortirent de la cabane. Il profita d'être désillusionné pour jeter un pétrificus informulé au mangemort et de stupéfixer la jeune fille. Ils tombèrent en même temps dans un bruit sourd. Il s'approcha du corps du mangemort et, sans réfléchir, lui jeta le sort fatal. Pansy était autant paralysée par le sort qui la bloquait que par la peur que le regard de son professeur lui apportait. Il avait les yeux plus noirs que jamais, et son visage était déformé par la rage. Il s'apprêtait à jeter le même sort à Pansy lorsque le hurlement d'Hermione retentit de nouveau.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Parkinson. Les détraqueurs vous sembleront de véritables compagnons de jeux à côté de ce que je peux vous faire vivre en vous traquant. Lui dit-il. Il invoqua des cordelettes avec lesquelles il assura l'immobilisation complète de l'élève et couru jusqu'à l'entrée de la cabane.

Toujours désillusionné et sous sort de silence, il entra sans bruit et pénétra jusqu'au premier étage où se trouvaient Hermione et Bellatrix. Il désarma la mangemort et leva ses sortilèges de désillusion et de silence.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, le traître ! S'écria Bellatrix. Décidemment, tu as un faible pour les sang de bourbe on dirait.

- Silence Bella. Tu viens de commettre une grossière erreur en t'en prenant à elle. Tu as ruiné sa vie autant que la mienne, mais cette fois, je vais te tuer. Dit-il d'une voix polaire.

- Alors fais vite, Sevichou, car Alecto ne va pas tarder à revenir…

- Elle est morte ! Je l'ai tuée alors qu'elle sortait d'ici, il y a 10 minutes.

Bella blanchit et, folle de rage, sortit une nouvelle baguette de sa manche.

- Sectumsempra ! Hurla t-elle

- Protégo, lança Severus. Il éclata de rire et dit : Tu n'es pas très originale, Bella, tu ose utiliser mes propres sorts contre moi ? (Petite référence au tome 6)

- Endoloris !

Severus n'eut pas le temps de contrer le sort et s'écroula au sol lourdement.

Il résista autant que possible au sort et serra les dents de toutes ses forces. Hermione, mal en point, se précipita auprès des lui et lui attrapa la main droite.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla t-elle à l'intention de Bella. Arrêtez, ne lui faites pas ça ! Pleura t-elle.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Ricana la mangemort. Elle intensifia le sort et Severus lâcha un hurlement déchirant et chercha le regard d'Hermione. Il serra sa main et soudain, un cri aigu retentit.

Bellatrix était aux prises avec Fumsek, le phénix de Dumbledore. Il donna un coup d'ailes qui projeta Bellatrix à l'opposé de la pièce puis se rapprocha des deux autres. Hermione serra sa main plus fortement dans celle de Severus et, de l'autre main, saisi une patte de l'oiseau. Dans un éclat de lumière aveuglant, ils disparurent tous les trois.

Ils atterrirent dans le bureau directorial. Hermione ayant puisé ses dernières forces pour s'échapper s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. Severus se précipita vers elle et lui attrapa la tête avant que celle-ci ne cogne sur le sol de pierre. Il ne fit plus attention à ce qu'il l'entourait et serra très fort la jeune fille contre lui :

- Je suis là Hermione, ça va aller. Pomfresh va te soigner. Réveille toi, s'il te plait.

- Severus, commença Dumbledore en posant une main sur l'épaule de son maître des potions. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Vous devez y aller également.

- Je vais bien Albus, mais elle a besoin de soins. Répondit Severus en se levant. Il tenait toujours la jeune fille contre lui et, la maintenant fermement, sortit en direction de l'infirmerie.

Chacun de ses membres était encore endoloris à cause du sortilège de torture mais il était comme anesthésié. Il arriva à l'infirmerie et déposa doucement son élève sur le lit blanc puis il s'écroula sur une chaise tout près. L'infirmière arriva en courant et lui donna une fiole d'une potion jaune qu'il reconnu comme étant un décontracteur musculaire. Il avala rapidement le contenu de la fiole et expliqua en détail ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane hurlante afin que l'infirmière puisse apporter tous les soins à Hermione.

Alors que l'infirmière s'affairait autour de la jeune Griffondor toujours inconsciente, Severus décida de descendre à ses appartements prendre une douche et se changer. Il croisa de nombreux élèves sur le chemin qui affichaient un air surprit devant l'état de leur professeur. Ses habits étaient déchirés et du sang séché demeurait sur son arcade sourcilière gauche. Il accéléra le pas et arriva enfin chez lui. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et entra sous le jet d'eau brûlante de la douche. Il y resta de longues minutes à laisser l'eau couler sur son corps. Puis il se savonna et utilisa une nouvelle fois le shampoing d'Hermione, toujours chez lui, pour se laver les cheveux. En reposant le flacon de shampoing sur l'étagère, il laissa à nouveau couler des larmes de désespoir. Il regarda, de ses yeux embués, le flacon de shampoing de la jeune fille et réalisa pleinement qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie ce matin. La peur de la perdre. Severus comprit qu'il tenait à la jeune fille bien plus qu'il ne l'admettait jusqu'alors et qu'il voulait qu'Hermione fasse complètement partie de sa vie. Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. En se séchant il se regarda dans le miroir.

- Mon pauvre vieux, tu crois vraiment qu'elle peut te vouloir autrement que comme un ami ? Tu es vieux, ton nez devrait être refait comme le font les moldus et avec ton caractère tu vas la faire fuir. Se dit il amèrement. Il saisit le support à savon et le jeta contre le miroir. Puis Severus sortit de la salle de bain, enfila un boxer noir, un pantalon noir et une chemise noire également et, oubliant ses éternelles robes noires, ressortit de chez lui en direction de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Hermione était installée confortablement sous des couvertures et son visage, bien que très pâle semblait s'apaiser lentement. Il caressa son front et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. L'infirmerie était déserte. Il en profita pour saisir la main gauche d'Hermione et se la serra contre sa joue. A nouveau, des larmes coulèrent. Severus repensa à ce qu'Hermione avait dit quelques jours plus tôt : « Je ne pleure jamais d'habitude. Je pleure toujours contre toi »

- Moi aussi, je pleure contre toi, tu vois. Et non, tu ne vois pas. Pomfresh a écrit sur le cahier que tu avais épuisé toutes tes réserves d'énergie. Il faut que tu te reposes. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur Hermione. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais.

Severus resta longtemps à regarder sa main caresser les cheveux d'Hermione en silence. Puis, décidant qu'il fallait partir, se pencha au dessus de son oreille et lui souffla doucement :

- Ne me laisse pas. Je veux bien rester juste ton ami, mais je t'aime trop pour te perdre.

Il embrassa à nouveau la tempe d'Hermione et commença à se lever lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui saisissait le poignet.

Il se tourna vivement et ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans ceux noisette de sa jeune amie.

- Ne me laisse pas non plus. Ne souffre plus jamais comme ce matin. Le supplia t-elle.

Il se figea et, réalisant qu'Hermione avait entendu ses faiblesses sortit en courant de l'infirmerie sans un regard pour la jeune fille.


	11. Chapter 11

Et en cadeau du jour, le chapitre 11... avec du lemon. Mon premier écrit de lemon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Nos deux héros vont-ils enfin se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment?

Bonne lecture

Marayeva

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Hermione va mal !<p>

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione était à l'infirmerie et elle n'avait pas revu Severus.

Elle ne mangeait presque pas et pleurait beaucoup. L'infirmière avait expliqué à Harry et Ron que c'était le contre-coup des traumatismes qu'elle avait vécu et qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps.

Pomfresh autorisa Hermione a sortir de l'infirmerie le samedi matin et la jeune fille retourna directement vers la tour de Griffondor. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Harry et Ron l'attendaient et la saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils passèrent la journée à parler de tout et de rien et à essayer de changer les idées de leur amie. Ron surprit grandement Hermione en sortant une liasse de parchemins de son sac de cours : il avait pris en note tout ce que les professeurs avaient dit pendant les cours et avait utilisé un sortilège de duplication afin de donner ses notes à Hermione pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas à tout ré écrire. La jeune fille était vraiment touchée par cette attention. En fin d'après midi, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour au parc et d'aller saluer Hagrid. Le trio d'or s'habilla chaudement car la fin du mois de septembre était fraîche et ils sortirent dans le parc. Arrivés à la cabane du demi-géant, ils frappèrent et attendirent que le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques ne vienne leur ouvrir. Hermione regarda aux alentours et vis une silhouette sombre se diriger vers la sortie de l'école. Elle partit en courant vers le portail et cria :

-Professeur Snape !

Le maître des potions tourna vivement la tête, s'immobilisa en voyant Hermione puis reparti en hâtant le pas. Il était sorti de l'enceinte du château et avait transplané avant qu'Hermione n'ait atteint le portail. Elle revint les yeux rougis par les larmes à la cabane de Hagrid et indiqua aux garçons qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle remontait à son dortoir. Harry proposa de la raccompagner mais Hermione refusa et reparti sans un mot de plus.

Lorsque les garçons rentrèrent ce soir là, Ginny les attendait de pied ferme auprès de la cheminée de la salle commune.

- Mais que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda t-elle vivement

- Faire quoi à qui ? demanda son frère

- A Hermione idiot ! Elle est rentrée en pleurant et s'est enfermée dans les rideaux de son lit. Elle refuse d'ouvrir, et ne veut pas dire pourquoi.

Harry lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avant le départ d'Hermione.

- Alors Snape lui aurait dit quelque chose ? demanda la rouquine

- Non je ne pense pas, il n'a pas parlé, mais je pense qu'il l'évite. Répondit Harry.

Ginny profita d'un instant où son frère était distrait pour demander à voix basse :

- Tu penses qu'il l'aime ?

- J'en sais rien Gin', mais crois moi, s'il lui fait du mal, il aura à faire à moi !

Hermione refusant de descendre dîner, Harry, Ron et Ginny descendirent en lui promettant de lui rapporter de quoi grignoter.

Ils dînèrent silencieusement en se demandant pourquoi Hermione était si bouleversée et si l'absence de Snape à la table des professeurs avait un lien quelconque.

Ils remontèrent à la tour de Griffondor en emportant avec eux du gâteau au chocolat dont Hermione raffole en temps normal. Ginny monta au dortoir des filles pour lui apporter et trouva la jeune fille endormie. Elle lui remonta ses couvertures sur elle et déposa la part de gâteau sur la table de chevet.

- Elle dort, dit-elle aux garçons en descendant.

Les trois amis s'installèrent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée et restèrent silencieux quelques instant.

- Je crois que Snape et elle ont eu une liaison et qu'il a rompu, dit finalement Ron.

- Tu exagères Ron. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été jusque là, justement. Répondit sa sœur.

- Comment ça ? Continua t-il.

- Je pense que Mione aime Snape et que lui aussi. Mais il est son professeur et considéré comme un traître par la plupart du monde sorcier. Il a du la repousser, quitte à se rendre malheureux, pour lui éviter une situation embarrassante. Expliqua la dernière des Weasley.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il part chaque week-end ? demanda Harry

- Non. Mais si tu ouvrais la Gazette le lundi matin, tu ferais plus facilement le lien entre les absences de Snape le week-end, et les évènements qui surviennent justement à chaque fois qu'il disparaît.

- Tu veux dire que c'est lui le « justicier anti-mangemort » dont parle la gazette ? Réagit Ron.

- Le « Justicier anti-mangemort » ? demanda le brun, incrédule.

- Chaque week-end, une dizaine de mangemorts sont retrouvés morts chez eux depuis la rentrée. La Gazette pense que c'est quelqu'un qui a perdu toute sa famille et qui se vengerait. Des gens pensent que c'est toi, Harry, qui éliminerait les mangemorts pour affaiblir Voldemort. Expliqua Ginny.

- Moi ? Mais c'est idiot.

- Oui, ca c'est idiot ! Autant que de faire de toi le sauveur du monde sorcier à 17 ans… répondit sarcastiquement la rouquine.

Tous les trois rièrent.

- Mais pourquoi Snape irait tuer les mangemorts ? demanda Harry après un moment

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ces morts ont commencées peu après la mort des parents d'Hermione. Et elle ma aussi racontée qu'il était étrangement compréhensif avec elle.

- Tu pense que les mangemorts ont tué quelqu'un qu'il aimait et que, à cause de ça il comprend davantage Mione ? demanda Ron.

- Et bah dis donc, tu as avalé un cerveau au dîner grand frère ? Trois remarques intelligentes consécutives, tu vas être épuisé toi aussi ! Remarqua Ginny. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ferait ça, mais il tient à Mione c'est certain. Quand elle a été amenée à l'infirmerie la semaine dernière, il a passé plusieurs heures auprès d'elle. Et c'est depuis qu'il ne vient plus la voir qu'elle déprime…

Le lendemain matin, la table des professeurs comptait encore un place vide et Hermione n'était toujours pas sortie de son lit. Harry, en accord avec Ron et Ginny, décida d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore afin d'exposer ses inquiétudes au directeur.

Il monte au bureau directorial immédiatement après le petit déjeuner et, après avoir annoncé le mot de passe à la gargouille, monta et frappa à la lourde porte de chêne.

- Entrez, demanda une voix douce. Oh Harry, mon garçon, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite un dimanche matin.

- Bonjour Professeur. Je viens vous parler d'Hermione.

- Assied toi mon garçon, tu veux un thé ?

- Avec plaisir monsieur, Merci.

- Alors explique moi ce qui t'inquiète à propos de ton amie, demanda le directeur en servant le thé.

- Depuis qu'elle a été… enlevée, par Pansy Parkinson, et sauvée par le professeur Snape, Hermione déprime. Avec Ron et Ginny, nous pensons qu'ils ont eu une altercation ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne mange plus, passe son temps à pleurer et dormir et refuse de dire pourquoi. Hier après midi, nous sommes allés voir Hagrid. En arrivant, on a aperçu le Professeur Snape sortir de l'école. Hermione a couru vers lui mais il l'a évitée. Depuis elle est enfermée dans son lit et n'a rien voulu manger depuis.

- Harry, je comprends tes inquiétudes. C'est très courageux de ta part de venir m'en parler. Je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu sais déjà ce qui provoque ce comportement chez ton amie.

Harry baissa la tête.

- Je crois qu'elle l'aime, Professeur.

- Cela te fait-il de la peine ? demanda doucement le directeur

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Snape n'est pas le traître que tout le monde croit. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est certain, mais il est courageux, et il vous a sauvé la vie. Il a sauvé Hermione à plusieurs reprises et il la soutenu pendant que Ron et moi n'avions pas vu qu'elle allait mal. Mais…

- Oui, Harry ?

- Je voudrais être sûr qu'il l'aime vraiment et qu'il prendra soin d'elle.

- Harry, as tu remarqué les disparitions de mangemorts ces derniers temps ?

- Oui, elles sont étrangement liées avec les absences du professeur Snape.

Dumbledore ria doucement.

- Oui, elles sont étrangement liées. Je pense, et cela n'engage que moi, que Severus souhaite plus encore qui quiconque que cette guerre se termine vite et qu'il désire peut être plus encore que toi la fin du Lord Noir. Il a envie de pouvoir vivre en paix, et je pense qu'il a le droit au bonheur.

- Vous pensez qu'il l'aime alors ?

- Je pense que Severus a besoin de tourner la page. Je sais que le règlement interdit les relations entre Professeur et Elève, mais si Severus et Miss Granger doivent être ensemble pour enfin être heureux, après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, alors ils le pourront.

- Merci Professeur, dit Harry en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de revenir sur ses pas.

- Au fait, Professeur. Le dernier horcrux, c'est le diadème de Rowena. Nous avons trouvé avec Ron en parlant avec la Dame Grise. Mais nous ne savons pas où il se situe. Elle a dit qu'il fallait demander si on savait, mais que si on demandait, jamais on ne saurait.

Albus sembla comprendre une chose qui échappa à Harry.

- Merci Harry. Je te tiendrais informé, comme toujours.

- Au revoir Professeur.

Le jeune homme retourna à la salle commune de Griffondor et résuma sa conversation avec le directeur aux deux autres.

Hermione ne descendit pas de la journée ce dimanche la. Elle ne réapparu que le lundi matin, au petit déjeuner où elle ne mangea presque pas. Lorsque le courrier arriva, Hermione jeta un discret coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et croisa le regard du maître des potions. Elle le fixa un moment puis tourna la tête vers Harry qui lui parlait.

- Encore 17 mangemorts tués ce week-end. A ce rythme il ne restera plus que Voldemort à Halloween. Constata le brun.

Hermione se leva vivement et sortit à grandes enjambées de la grande salle. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Severus arriva quelques minutes après elle et fit comme si elle n'était pas là. Hermione ne broncha pas et plongea dans la lecture de son manuel de potion.

Le cours fut une torture pour tous les élèves. Le professeur Snape version « Terreur des cachots » était de retour. Les sabliers perdirent des moins autant pour les rouges et or que pour les verts et argent. A la fin de l'heure, les mines étaient déconfites mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle d'Hermione. Elle retenait ses larmes autant qu'elle le put mais fini par sortir avant la cloche en laissant la moitié de ses affaires sur la table.

Harry attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis avant d'aller voir son professeur.

- Potter, ne voyez vous pas que je n'ai pas envie de discuter ce matin ? Attaqua froidement Severus

- Je me contre-fiche de savoir ce que vous avez ou non envie, Professeur, et vous pouvez m'enlever autant de points et me mettre autant de retenue que vous voulez, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous dire ce que j'ai à vous dire. Enchaîna t-il avant que Severus ne puisse répondre.

S'en suivi un long moment de silence où chacun se regardait en chien de faïence.

- Et bien, je vous écoute Potter.

- Hermione va mal professeur. Et je sais que vous n'y êtes pas étranger. Depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée à l'infirmerie, elle ne mange pas, ne parle pas, passe son temps à pleurer. Il paraît même qu'elle vous appelle chaque nuit lors de ses cauchemars. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit ou fait et ça ne me regarde pas, mais si vous continuer à la rendre malheureuse uniquement parce que vous n'êtes pas foutu de lui avouer que vous tenez à elle, je ferais de votre vie un tel enfer que vous regretterez les doloris de Voldemort.

Harry sorti de la classe sans un mot de plus. Il n'entendit pas le « Merci Potter » chuchoté par Snape qui sorti à sa suite et couru vers ses appartements.

Il entra et d'un coup de baguette répara tous les cadres cassés par la rage la semaine précédente. Il rangea rapidement son appartement et à l'aide d'un sort, nettoya chaque pièce. Puis il sorti et se dirigea vers la classe de sortilèges.

- Filius, puis-je vous emprunter Granger ?

- Bbbien sûr Severus, faites donc.

Hermione tout d'abord surprise, se leva et sorti de la classe. Elle ferma la porte et baissa la tête.

Severus lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et doucement, l'embrassa. Hermione, étonnée, ne lui rendit pas toute de suite son baiser puis, réalisant ce qui se passait, passa ses bras autour du cou de son professeur et se serra contre lui.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmena à travers les couloirs jusqu'à son appartement.

Une fois arrivés, Severus serra Hermione contre lui en emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il lui murmurait des « pardonnes moi » en boucle et elle l'embrassa fougueusement pour faire taire cette litanie.

Il défît la robe de sorcière d'Hermione et l'envoya par dessus lui tandis qu'elle s'attelait à sa robe à lui.

Le pull et la chemise d'Hermione étaient déjà au sol alors qu'elle se battait encore avec les trop nombreux boutons de son pourpoint. Une fois la pièce de tissus retirée, Severus portait encore son pantalon et sa chemise tandis qu'Hermione n'avait plus que ses chaussettes et ses sous-vêtements. Severus ria doucement à cette vision et rééquilibra les choses en retirant lui même son pantalon pendant qu'elle arrachait les boutons de sa chemise noire. Une fois tous les deux en sous-vêtements, Severus emmena Hermione vers la chambre. Il la porta contre lui et la déposa délicatement sur le lit où il lui retira ses chaussettes et après un coup d'œil pour s'assurer de son accord, lui enleva également son soutient gorge. Hermione lui attrapa alors la nuque pour l'attirer contre elle et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement, puis à déposer des nombreux petits baisers partout sur son visage, sa gorge et le haut de son torse. Elle lui mordilla l'oreille pendant qu'il suçotait tendrement son sein droit. Il la caressait tendrement sur chaque parcelle de son corps et elle lui rendait sa tendresse en fins baisers qu'elle déposait à chaque zone du corps qu'elle parvenait à atteindre. Lorsque l'érection déjà imposante de Severus vint se frotter contre la culotte déjà très humide d'Hermione, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui la fit rougir. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'embrassa et glissa lentement deux doigts sous la barrière de tissus de la jeune fille. Il commença a la caresser lentement, puis, découvrant le clitoris de la belle, le titilla. Hermione n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs de bien être. Elle serrais une poignée des cheveux de Severus dans sa main gauche et tentais de continuer ses caresses de l'autre main. Lentement elle ondula du bassin signe de son bien-être et de son envie de continuer plus loin. Comprenant le message, Severus ôta les derniers bouts de tissus qui conservaient encore leurs intimités respectives et recommença à titiller le bouton de chair d'Hermione. Il glissa ensuite un doigt en elle afin de la préparer. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus vierge suite à l'agression qu'elle avait subit en début d'année mais se doutait que c'était sans doute sa véritable première fois et il tenait à ce qu'elle n'en garde qu'un bon souvenir. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'habituais à sa présence il introduit un deuxième doigt en elle et commença à les remuer. Lorsqu'Hermione commença à se resserrer et qu'elle cria de plaisir, il diminua la cadence et attendit qu'elle se calme un peu avant de retirer ses doigts et de se placer au dessus d'elle, son pénis tendu vers le sexe d'Hermione. Elle le supplia du regard et il fit durer sa torture un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui empoigne la nuque et l'attire fermement vers elle. Il na pénétra doucement et Hermione ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Severus attendit qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence et commença à se mouvoir lentement. Hermione ondula sous lui signalant son impatience et Severus accéléra donc son rythme.

Après un long moment de va et viens, il sentit la jeune fille se contracter et vit ses yeux rouler de plaisir. Ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme dans un cri de plaisir qui les laissa pantelants.

Severus resta encore un peu en Hermione le temps de reprendre son souffle puis se retira et se coucha sur le flanc, serrant sa belle contre lui. Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. Elle tourna un peu sa tête afin de voir Severus et lui murmura un « Je t'aime » avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Severus embrassa la tempe de la jeune femme et lui répondit sur le même ton « Moi aussi. » avant de la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
